The Depths of Your Love
by Emerald Icicle
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.' Inukag
1. Women

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet, she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, and a few more -**

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not today, nor tomorrow, nor the day after. But maybe oneday I shall own Inuyasha. But sadly, I only own the plot.**

****

Chapter One

"Women."

0

0

It was a beautiful mid summer night. Millions of stars were twinkling in the midnight sky. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat in a circle around their camp fire. It was a peaceful setting as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Shippo had fallen asleep ages ago: he now lay bundled up in Kagome's sleeping bag lost in his very own dreamland.

Kagome smiled fondly at the small kitsune. Without realizing it, she had become quite attached to the little fox demon. More often than not, she found her maternal instincts kicking in. It must have been hard; losing his parents at such a young age.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He had lost his parents around Shippo's age too. He hadn't had anyone to look after him or to give him love that every child needed. Was that why he never trusted anyone? Is that part of the reason that he never showed his emotions? Her eyes started to well up with unshed tears as she thought about her hanyou growing up alone.

Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; he felt as if he was being watched. And without a doubt, he was. He glanced up to meet Kagome's sorrowful gaze. Why is she looking at me like that?

"What?" he asked.

Kagome seemed to snap out of a daze. "Hmm? Uh, nothing Inuyasha," she said quickly, averting her gaze.

"What the hell were you looking at me like that for?" he asked irritably.

"I said that it was nothing, Inuyasha," she stated firmly.

"Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances. They knew what was about to occur.

"No, it wasn't nothing. Why were you pitying me, wench?"

"I was not!" she defended.

"Yes you were!"

"No, I..." she was cut off by Sango.

"Guys!" she whispered loudly, "Shippo is sleeping!"

Kagome glanced at Shippo and noticed him starting to stir. She threw one last glare at Inuyasha and scooted over to the small boy. She started stroking his head and humming a soft lullaby. Shippo smiled softly and curled up to Kagome.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha watched this scene before them. Smiles played on two of their faces, but Inuyasha just watched Kagome's every move.

She'd be a good mother, he thought.

She'd be a wonderful mother of your pup, a voice that eerily sounded like Miroku said inside his head.

'Whoa, whoa, wait just a minute. Where the hell did that come from?' Inuyasha thought. He returned his gaze to Kagome. Shippo was fast asleep again, and she was lightly running her fingers through his hair.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and smiled. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. Well, unless he really upset her. She sighed and looked over at Sango.

"Sango?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Sango replied.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Kirara for a while?" she asked cautiously.

"How come?" Sango asked in confusion. All ears were listening to Kagome attentively. Especially a certain hanyou.

"I need to go back to my time for a bit." She replied.

Inuyasha sat up straight as a board. "No way in hell, Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice even. "Inuyasha, I am going home whether you approve or not."

"You can't tell me that you're going home because we fought about your fucking mood swings?!" he exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! Shh!" she whispered. "As a matter of fact, no, that is not why I'm going home. I'll be back mid morning."

"Why? What do you need to go home for?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, just trust me will you?" she pleaded.

Inuyasha stared at her. After a few moments of consideration, gruffly he said, "Fine, but if you aren't back by noon, then I'm coming to get you," he warned.

"I know, I know, Sango can I borrow her?" Kagome asked again.

"Sure, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango." she said, standing up. She walked over to her bag and slung it onto her back. Kagome walked over to the now transformed Kirara, and climbed onto her back.

"Bye guys," she called as Kirara flew in the direction of the bone eaters well.

After she was out of sight, Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked toward the direction Kagome had just left.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku called.

"Feh!" was his answer.

Miroku shook his head. "Some things never change."

080808080808080

Inuyasha decided to head back to the well and wait for Kagome. Why had she wanted to leave all of a sudden? If it hadn't been because of the fight, then why? She could have at least told him the reason why she was leaving. But no, she just _had_ to say 'Just trust me will you?'

Sometimes that girl infuriated him. One minute, she stares at him all depressed, then she bites his head off, and then she smiles at him like they had never fought, and _then_ she decides to go home for some unknown reason.

"Women." he mumbled.

080808080808080

Kagome jumped off of Kirara's back. She petted the demon's head. "Thanks Kirara, I owe you one."

The demon nudged her hand in reply and flew into the evening sky.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to the well. 'The things that I do for Inuyasha' she thought as she jumped into the well.

Kagome flew through a dimension of time and space. A multitude of colors surrounding her. She felt whole.

But then she plopped into the well once more. Kagome sighed. She just couldn't explain it, but traveling time was one of the most unique experiences. Kagome stood up and climbed up the rope ladder, pulling herself out of the well. She dusted her clothes off and walked outside.

She noticed how quiet it was, it must have been really late.

080808080808080

It was very dark. A foggy mist surrounded the three figures. The vapor chilled the air with an unpleasant presence. It spooked many small animals away from the clearing.

"I'd like to make a proposition..." a masculine voice said.

"What kind of proposition?" a slightly old female voice asked.

"Have you ever heard of a half demon by the name of Inuyasha?" the man's voice said darkly.

080808080808080

Kagome quickly walked down the highway until she came to the city park. There had been many residential complaints about not having any type of secure area where their children could play. So after a few boycotts and protests; the city officials gave in and built a forty acre park smack dab in the center of Tokyo.

Kagome had only been nine at the time, but her memory was as sharp as ever. She remembered helping her mother make signs and buttons. Such as 'Work and no play makes a very dull child. Work and unsafe play makes a very dead child', or 'I want a park! Or else!'

Kagome smiled, that had been her sign.

She had held a pout the whole time. But it had been so much fun, especially since all of her friends had been there.

Kagome walked over to a set of swings. Someone was swinging back and forth very lightly. Kagome sat down on the seat next to the figure.

"Hey, Kagome," the figure said.

"Hi, Shippo, do you have the gift?" she asked.

"Sure do." Shippo said.

_Kagome had accidentally bumped into someone when she was rushing home from school the last time she had returned to the future. All of her books had scattered everywhere, and the man helped her pick them up. _

"_Sorr..." Kagome had started to say. But when she looked at the man she was in complete shock. He had long red hair tied back into a ponytail, with sparkling blue eyes. The man was quite tall; several inches taller than Kagome. He wore blue jeans with a black light jacket. When he smiled at her, she had seen a set of fangs._

_Kagome had gasped. "Sh...Shippo?" she stuttered; her eyes wide._

_When she had said his name, the man had looked equally shocked. "Kagome? Dammit! I should have realized that it was you!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug._

"_But...how...wha...why?" she managed._

"_Kagome, I'm a demon, look at me, I hardly look over 28," he smiled._

_Realization hit her. "Is Inuyasha here?! What about the others? What happens to us?" she asked frantically._

_Cautiously he spoke, "Kagome, I really don't think that it would be very wise to tell you those things. What if it changes something? I'd never be able to live with myself," he said worriedly._

_Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yea, I guess. Well, this is so strange. I just saw you drawing pictures as a seven year old five hundred years ago. And now, I'm looking at you as a full grown demon," she smiled softly._

_He laughed. "I bet that it strange, Kagome, but when have our lives not been?"_

_She joined him in laughter. "Hey Shippo? Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked._

"_Now that you mention it, I'm starving. And buying," he added with a smile._

_Kagome yawned. "I am stuffed Shippo. I can't believe that you ate that much!" she exclaimed as they walked down the street._

"_Hey, I'm a growing boy..." he mock defended._

"_Oh yes, a five hundred and seven year old is _definitely _a growing boy," she said._

"_You make it sound as if I'm old," he said, rolling his eyes. _

_Soon they arrived in front of the Higurashi shrine. "So this is where you were always running off to. Do you mind if I see the well?" Shippo asked._

"_Not at all."_

_Kagome lead him into the well house. Shippo whistled. "Wow. This sure brings back the old times," he said._

_Kagome smiled at the now not-so-little kitsune._

_Shippo sighed. "Okay, well, I'll give you my cell number, and be sure to keep in touch."_

_While he started to write his number down, she had burst into a fit of giggles. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked._

"_I'm s...sorry, its j...just th...that I never thought that I'd ever hear you say 'I'll give you my cell number'."_

_He chuckled. "I bet you didn't. Okay well, here it is, and come back next Friday so that I can give you Inuyasha's gift."_

"_Gift?" she had asked._

"_You know? Birthday gift? His birthday is next Saturday."_

"_It is?! I finally know when it is! That damn hanyou can be so secretive. I need to get him something!" she fretted._

"_Kagome, I have to go now, but meet me at the first swing set in the park next Friday around midnight. I'll have to sneak away from something important, but I think that I can manage."_

"_Alright Shippo. I'll see you then," she had said._

Shippo handed her a red wrapped box and a card. "Tell him that I said 'hi', Kagome." He said.

Kagome nodded. "If Inuyasha is still around," she smiled, "then tell him that I said 'hi', as well."

"Will do."

"Okay, Shippo, I have a few last minute things to do. Is dinner every first of the month okay with you?"

"Sounds good. I have to go too, bye Kagome," he said; giving her a hug.

"Bye Shippo.

080808080808080

Sango glared at Miroku. That monk had gone and done it again. Why, oh, why couldn't he be polite and courteous? She knew that she had some type of feelings for the guy, but these were the times when she seriously doubted her sanity for ever falling in love with the lecher.

Across the fire, Miroku sat rubbing his now red cheek. "You know, that on hurt, Sango, he said.

"Good," was all that she had to say.

"Your words hurt me deeper than you think, Sango," he said seriously.

She looked up at him. What was he doing? Was he being sincere?

"Sango, why don't you like me?" he asked.

Sango raised her eyebrows. "What gave you that idea?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

Sango stood up and walked over to him. "Miroku, I like you, I have absolutely no idea why, but I do. But you're always going after other women." She said sheepishly, staring into the fire.

Miroku looked at her. "I don't really have a choice in whom I have a child with. If for some reason I die before or during my battle with Naraku, I have to have a child to carry on. I've told you before, I fear for my life every day. There is no telling when the wind tunnel will suck me in, which is why I am in great haste, Sango."

Sango sighed. "I understand that. But did you ever think that if you took your time with a woman, then you'd get what you wanted?"

"What are you saying, Sango?" he grinned impishly.

She blushed. "N...nothing. I just meant that no woman likes a womanizing lecher who is likely to go have an affair with any new beauty he lays his eyes on. No woman would be able to trust that type of man with her heart, let alone to have children with him," she said.

Miroku never knew that was how she felt. He felt a pang of guilt.

"Really? So I've been approaching the situation all wrong?" he whispered, scooting closer.

Sango shivered.

"And I should take things slowly with only one demon slayer?" he spoke softly into her ear.

She gulped audibly and didn't dare look at him.

But then, she felt the hand.

Sango closed her eyes in anger. He blew it. Again!

She spun around and slapped him on the face. Hard. She stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag.

Miroku stared after her. "Women," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek for the second time that night.

0

0

0

0

**And there you have it! Until next time...**


	2. Pots, Pans, and Birthday Battles

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet, she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.**

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, and a few more -**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I _still_ don't own them. Hmph... **

**A/N: Wow! I checked my email the day after I posted the first chapter, and I saw twenty one wonderful reviews! You don't know how happy you guys made me! I wasn't planning on updating this fast, but as soon as I saw the encouraging reviews; I went and finished the chapter. So...enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Pots, Pans, and Birthday Battles

0

0

Inuyasha leaned against the bone eaters well. He sighed. It was late, or in other cases; very early. The full moon in the sky shone down on him; the only light in the distance. Around this time he'd usually be watching Kagome sleep peacefully. Her soft breathing lulling him into a light sleep.

Kagome.

His annoyance had waned and he felt more worried about the reason that she had went home.

What had he done this time?

It seemed that if he breathed the wrong way then Kagome would dash off to her own era. But he _hadn't_ done anything this time.

Kagome.

She confused him so much. She'd yell at him. She'd smile at him. She'd stare into his eyes as if he were the world to her. And she would glare at him as if he were the scum of the earth.

Yet, she always came back to him when she fled.

And he'd always be waiting.

080808080808080

Kagome slowly walked back to the shrine. It was chilly out. She shivered as she unlocked the door and quietly stepped into her house. It was dark inside. Kagome tiptoed into the kitchen. Right before she was about to open the fridge; she stepped on something.

A very loud yelp echoed throughout the house; startling Kagome. She shrieked as she fell backwards into the pots and pans rack. Clashes and bangs sounded as the pots flew onto the floor along with Kagome.

The kitchen light turned on and Kagome's mom walked into the kitchen looking a little frightened. She was visibly relieved when she saw that it was her only daughter tangled within the pile of metal.

"Kagome, what are you doing here at this hour? Is everything alright?" she asked, concern evident in her expression.

Sota groggily walked into the kitchen; rubbing his eyes. "What's goin' on?" he mumbled.

Just as Kagome was about to answer; Grandpa came running into the kitchen in his night robe. "Go away you blasted demons!" he shouted, throwing some sutras and holy water onto Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her temples. She could definitely feel a migraine coming on. "Great. Now I am bruised _and_ wet." She mumbled, removing a sutra from her cheek. Holy water? Now that was different. "Hi, Gramps," she said; looking at her _very_ senile grandfather.

He looked startled. "Kagome? What are you doing in all that mess? And why are you all wet?" he asked, looking very puzzled. "Did you take a bath in your clothes or something? But anyway, did you see the demon leave?"

Kagome sighed. She loved him, she really did. But sometimes she wondered. "Yea, Gramps, it left," she said in deadpan.

Her mom watched her disgruntled daughter with a slightly amused smile playing on her face. She walked over and offered a hand to help her up with a slight chuckle.

Kagome accepted the help and stood up. She gave her mother a half hearted glare. But when she thought about the situation; it really was kind of funny. The corners of her mouth tugged into a small smile.

"Okay then. Goodnight." Grandpa said walking away, mumbling about teenagers and their weird habits.

Kagome, Hitomi, and Sota all broke out into hysterical laughter. Kagome clutched her stomach and winced. "Ow, I guess I fell harder than I thought I did," she smiled.

"Oh Kagome, what are we going to do with you?" Hitomi asked, "And what were you doing?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, I already told you that I was coming home Saturday to pick up Inuyasha's presents, and well, it _is_ Saturday," she said, glancing at the digital clock above the stove. It was exactly 1:36 in the morning.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. Her daughter was such a mystery.

"And I came in the kitchen to get a midnight snack, and stepped on something. And I sort of fell back into the pots and pans rack." Kagome finished.

"Obviously." Hitomi smiled.

"Sis, why did you come home so _early_?" Sota asked.

"What? So now I'm not allowed to come home when I want?" she asked; bending down to pick up the kitchenware.

"Of course you are, darling. We were only questioning the timing of your visit." Hitomi said, helping her daughter clean up the mess.

Kagome stopped what she was doing. "Timing of my visit? You act as if I were some stranger coming to say hello," she huffed.

"Honey, you know what we meant. We _are_ only lucky enough to be blessed with your visits about twice a month." Hitomi said; slightly less cheerful.

Kagome watched her mother and little brother look away from her gaze, both of them cleaning up. Now she felt guilty.

"Mom?" she asked slowly.

"Hmm?" she replied, all cheerfulness restored into her voice.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down.

Hitomi sighed. "No dear, don't be sorry. Yes, we all miss you around here, but we understand that you are growing up. You have responsibilities back in the past, and when have the Higurashis' ever been quitters?"

"Well, actually..." Sota started. Hitomi waved him to be silent.

"So don't you be sorry for one moment. Because I'm not." she said sternly, returning to her work.

Kagome smiled. Her mother could sure get a point across when she wanted to. Kagome yawned.

"I can clean this up since it was my fault in the first place." Kagome said. She glanced over at the corner of the kitchen. A certain affronted Buyo was staring back at her. "Or yet again, maybe a certain cat's fault. Go back to sleep, I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" her mother asked.

"Positive." she answered.

"Well, alright," she said. "Come on, Sota."

"'Night, Sis." he called.

"Goodnight." she answered, clearing up the last of the pots and water. Kagome yawned again. She was exhausted. 'And wet' she noted with a roll of her eyes. Kagome turned the kitchen light off; walking upstairs to her room.

She changed into a pair of dry pajamas and walked over to her alarm clock. She set it for seven. Kagome slipped into her warm, soft bed and drifted off into peaceful sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

080808080808080

The morning sun rose across the horizon. Rays of oranges and pinks illuminated the morning sky. Sango fluttered her eyes open; only to squint them shut from the vivid light. She calmly stretched her arms; sitting up.

What was that smell?

Sango rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, and looked toward the direction of the smell. Her eyes widened.

To say that Sango was stunned would be the understatement of the year.

A blanket had been spread out on the ground, and on it there were dishes of misoshiru and rice. But the strangest part about it was the smiling monk sitting on top; holding a bouquet of flowers.

Miroku could cook?

Sango just stared at him. No. Way.

His smile grew wider. "Good morning, Lady Sango. Would you care to join me for breakfast on this beautiful day?"

Sango looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

Miroku stood up and slowly walked over to her; extending a hand. Sango accepted the gesture and rose; still in disbelief. "I believe that these are for you, Sango." Miroku said softly, handing her the colorful flowers. He grabbed her arm and led her over to the blanket. Miroku sat down and handed her a bowl.

Sango glanced at the rice and then up at Miroku. He had already started to eat his breakfast. She slowly picked up her chopsticks and began eating hers.

She still couldn't believe that the monk could cook.

But she had to hand it to him. It was very good. They ate in silence for a few minutes; until Sango put her bowl down.

"Okay. What did you do now?" she asked suspiciously.

"Think of this as part of my apology to you," he said, taking another bite.

"What, for last night? What suddenly made you have the urge to apologize for that time and not any of the others?" she asked.

"I _am _apologizing for the other times."

"Well then you had better do more than cook me breakfast if this is apologizing for all those hundreds of other times," she said.

"I'm planning on it." he grinned.

Sango narrowed her eyes. She saw his eyebrow twitch. 'There he goes again with his double meanings.' Sango sighed. She decided to change the subject.

"So, where is Shippo?" she asked; looking at her surroundings. The child was nowhere in sight.

Miroku wiped his mouth. "He's at the village with Kaede," he stated.

"And how exactly did he get there?" Sango asked.

"Um...he walked?" Miroku laughed nervously.

"No, I have a feeling that someone else walked with him to the village." Sango accused.

"What would give you that idea?" he said, not meeting her eyes.

"See, what _I_ think is that you decided to drop him off at the village since you were going there in the first place."

"San..." he started.

"And you were heading to the village to pick up some of Kaede's cooking weren't you?" she cut him off.

"No, I..."

"So you didn't cook then. Where are the pots? And where is the fire?"

He hesitated. "Well, it was the thought that counts," he defended.

"I knew it! There was no way that you cooked this! If you really want to apologize; then do something yourself!" she huffed, picking up her Hiraikotsu. "Come on Kirara." she said, climbing onto the cat demon's back.

Miroku sighed as he watched her fly away into the sunrise. "I knew I should have kept the kid here."

Up in the sky, Sango's scowl turned into a soft smile as she smelled her freshly picked flowers.

080808080808080

His ear twitched. He could hear something coming toward him.

Fast.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up; clutching the Tesusaiga in his hand. He looked at his surroundings. Just then, a large demon ran into the clearing at the speed of light. It was large; at least sixty feet in height. The demon was a shade of dark green with blood red eyes. It had a leaner build. 'Probably why the thing moved so fast' Inuyasha noted.

It was only for a second when the demon hesitated; spotting its prey. It shrieked as it came darting toward him.

Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way. "Damn, this thing is fast," Inuyasha growled.

"But not fast enough!"

Inuyasha jumped into the air; swinging his blade at the massive demon. It easily dodged his attack. Inuyasha snarled as he charged at the demon with neck-breaking speed.

It chuckled as it stopped the Tetsusaiga with its finger.

Inuyasha flew backwards and landed on his feet. He wasn't fazed.

"Wind scar!" he shouted; charging again. He managed to slice its arm. The demon screeched as it clutched its bleeding arm. The demon had been having fun before.

But now it was angry.

The demon came after Inuyasha spitting bolts of electricity from its mouth; producing large craters in the ground.

"Just wonderful."

08080808080808

_Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest. It was a warm sunny day. Kagome laughed cheerfully as she skipped a rock into a small, clear pond. The calm water formed ripples, forming and riding to the edges. _

_Kagome sighed. It was such a peaceful day. No shard hunting. No demons. And no bickering with Inuyasha._

_She gazed at her reflection in the crystal water._

_Her warm chocolate brown eyes were replaced with startling bright yellow ones. Kagome screamed as faint laughter rang throughout the forest._

_Kagome was suddenly back in her own time._

_Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she was out in the middle of the Tokyo highway._

_And a bus was coming right towards her. It honked its horn trying to warn her. But she was frozen to the spot._

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Kagome sat straight up in her bed; panting.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kagome glanced at her alarm clock warily and shut it off. She wiped the perspiration from her face and plopped back down. She sighed. "What a great way to start the day," she mumbled crossly.

"I might as well get up."

She stood up and grabbed a set of clothes; walking into the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the shower. When she turned the knob; freezing cold water cascaded from the shower head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" she yelped stumbling out of the shower.

Kagome scowled. She could feel her migraine returning.

080808080808080

The gigantic demon spat a bolt right at Inuyasha.

It missed him by a millisecond.

'This demon isn't so tough. Sure he's fast. But not tough.' Inuyasha thought smugly. He stopped in his tracks and waited for it to throw another bolt at him.

And it did.

"Backlash Wave!" he shouted; swinging his sword. The demon's eyes widened as hundreds of whirlwinds combined with his energy bolts; coming straight at it. It howled in pain as it was cut up into millions of tiny pieces.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called. She was hovering on Kirara right above him. "Are you alright?"

"Just fantastic!" he answered sarcastically.

Kirara landed a few feet away from him. Sango hopped off of her back. She smiled, "Always getting into fights. Inuyasha, we leave you alone for a few hours and now look what happens," she said; glimpsing at the dead carcass.

He chuckled. "By the way, where's the monk?"

Sango's expression became annoyed. "He should be here soon," she said as she walked away toward the direction of the village.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

080808080808080

Kagome sat at the kitchen table; grumpily pushing her food back and forth. Her family exchanged glances. They had learned to never; absolutely never mess with a cross Kagome.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had yet to learn that lesson. To learn it and remember it.

"So, Kagome, when are you picking up the cake?" her mother asked.

Kagome glanced up at her mom. "I have to leave in..." she started, looking at the clock.

"Now!" Kagome shrieked jumping up to her feet. "Bye guys! See you later!" she said as she sprinted out the door.

Kagome hopped onto her bicycle and headed into town.

Kagome skidded to a stop in front of 'Tokyo's Best' bakery. She hopped off of her bike and walked into the shop. A bell rang when she opened the door. Kagome groaned. There were about twenty or so people in front of her.

A good forty minutes later, Kagome walked out of the bakery; a large white box clutched in her hands. She walked over to her bike and placed the box inside of the basket. Kagome slowly started pedaling her way back to the shrine.

Kagome walked into her house. She was in no better of a mood than when she woke up. She noticed that all of her presents for Inuyasha were all bagged and sitting on the kitchen counter.

She walked over to the counter. There was a note from her mother.

_Kagome,_

_I bagged all of the presents, and you'll notice that there are a few extra. We wouldn't forget to get our favorite demon his birthday presents. I cooked a little something for you guys to eat. And if you don't feel like eating that; then I ordered a few pizzas. I had to run out to the mall with Sota. A certain grandfather's birthday is coming up as well, so don't forget. Alright honey, I'll see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome smiled.She made a mental note to come back Tuesday for Gramps' birthday.Kagome sighed; gazing at the many heavy looking bags sitting patiently on the counter.

Kagome lugged the many bags out to the well house; trying not to trip over anything. She didn't exactly have a perfect range of vision at the moment.

"Here it goes," she said; jumping into the well.

A beam of light illuminated out of the top of the well, and Kagome was gone.

She failed to notice the presence lingering in the shadows.

0

0

0

**And that is the end of this chapter. I hope that you liked it. I had to do some research on this one. I don't know about you, but I had absolutely no idea what people ate for breakfast in Japan. Apparently miso soup and rice is like toast and jelly over there. And now I'll thank all of my reviewers for making me so happy.**

**Hermione10148: I'm glad that you thought so. I give you many, many thanks for you were my first reviewer!**

**Ralina: Thanks! And as you can see, your review helped motivate me to update faster.**

**Reborn-soul-09: I'm happy to see that you are so enthusiastic! Thanks, I really appreciate it.**

**KHStennis: Yea, I really_ can _tell. - I'm glad that you like my story.**

**none ( I won't post your email, but it started with taylorlake): Thanks! I'm glad you thought so.**

**Spam-chan: Yea, that _would _be weird! I didn't really think that the story gave off that message, but after I read your review; I could see where you might interpret it that way. But I did mention that she felt like a mother to him. Thanks for your review, and I hope you liked the second chapter!**

**hawaiikel: Thanks! I hope that I updated fast enough for your liking. **

**Mizz Breadstyx: Yea, that happens to me sometimes, too. Thanks for the review!**

**lol: You love it?! Thank you so much!**

**BlackDiamond-Dragoness: Thanks! These are the kind of reviews I like. -**

**Naturesunicorn: Thanks for the review!**

**Amanda: Thanks! Wow, I didn't think that so many people would think this highly of my story. You haven't? Try reading one of Rozefire's fics. You might not think so highly of my little story then, but hey, I truly love her stories.**

**Bubba: Really? Thanks! But I'm hardly close to finishing! I just only posted Chapter Two!**

**Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Thanks! Thanks! And more thanks!**

**L.A.B.99: See, this is another kind of review that I really like. You love my story, and you think that I'm a talented writer. You guys get me motivated! Thank you!**

**MaekoChan: Yep. It's a fact of life that everything ends. But I hope that I updated fast enough for your liking. Yea, but they are the ones who add some hilarity! Thanks for your review.**

**Kit-Kat: Thank you! I hope that you liked Chapter Two!**

**Firestorm2004:Thanks! The idea popped into my head one day and I built on that. And when I had Chapter one finished I was like 'Why don't I post this?' So I did, as you can see. I hope that you enjoyed Chapter Two!**

**Everqueen: Thanks so much! I really appreciate your review.**

**AngelofLight: Thanks! I updated, now all I ask is that you review!**

**InuLvr7:Thanks! Actually, I _just _recieved your review right before I was about to update! Well why not, right? I mean, don't they have life spans of hundreds and hundreds of years? Well, if they don't then they do here!**

**Phew! If you can't tell from my individual responses; I love you guys so much for reviewing my story! Maybe if I get a fair amount of reviews this time around; I _might_ be able to get Chapter Three posted this weekend...**

**-Alyssa**

****


	3. Safetey of the Heart and Manly Mice?

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, and a few more -**

**Disclaimer: _Nooooooo!_ I don't own them! Quit harassing me! Jeez.**

**A/N: Phew! I made the deadline! Well, I didn't actually have a deadline, but a promise is a promise. And I promised you guys that I'd have Chapter Three posted this weekend if I got enough reviews. And I recieved more than enough to make my day. So, here it is......**

Chapter Three

Saftey of the Heart and...Manly Mice?

0

0

"Kaede! Look what I found!" Shippo squealed; running toward the old priestess. He clutched a rather small looking grey mouse in his little palm. Kaede eyed the small creature warily.

"I found him when I was getting the water and I felt something run over my foot and I saw a mouse running away so I ran after him and caught him and I didn't know whether it was a boy or girl so I brought it back here to you Kaede!" Shippo said all at once, not taking a break to breathe.

The small fox demon looked up at her expectantly. "What is it Kaede?" he asked; slowing down. Kaede sighed; kneeling down onto eye level with Shippo.

"Well let's take a look at it shall we?" Kaede said; taking a hold of the trembling mouse. She felt a little sorry for the creature. Shippo had held it within a death grip. The child meant well; he really did.

"It's definitely a boy." Kaede stated; handing the mouse back to Shippo.

He jumped up in excitement; practically squeezing the mouse to it's grave. "I knew it! My mouse ain't no sissy girl he's a big and powerful man mouse that all creatures fear! Kaede what should I name him?!" Shippo exclaimed; starting up his incessant chatter again. Kaede smiled.

"Chile', ye might want to stop squeezing thy mouse so hard. Ye want to keep him, aye?" she asked the anxious child.

Shippo nodded his head dramatically.

"Then, I suggest ye give thee creature some air."

Shippo glanced down at his new pet. Was it supposed to be sleeping? He immediately opened his palm and the mouse gradually opened its eyes; visibly breathing in deeply. Shippo looked back up at Kaede with a big fat grin plastered onto his young face.

"Shippo? By the way, where is thy water I sent ye to fetch?" Kaede asked.

Shippo's eyes grew wide. "Oh yeah!" he said; turning around; and running toward the stream; swinging his mouse back and forth. If it was even possible; Kaede thought she saw a slightly green tint to the poor creature's face.

Kaede shook her head with a slight chuckle, and continued gathering her medicinal herbs.

080808080808080

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called from the bottom of the well. His ears perked up. If the wench wanted to talk to him then she had better come up here herself. He sighed and crossed his arms; waiting for her to come out.

"Inuyasha!" she called again.

Nope. She had to come to him first.

There was silence.

"INUYASHA!!!" she screamed. Many birds flew out of their trees flying away; all of them startled from the noise.

"What is it?!" he relented; sticking his head over the well to look down at her.

"Could you help me?" she smiled sweetly; gesturing at the numerous bags surrounding her. He rolled his eyes and hopped down into the well. He lifted them all up and jumped out of the well just as easily as he came down.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well with a heave. She glanced at the dead demon carcass with a slightly disgusted frown. It really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She stood up and grasped a few of the bags; leaving Inuyasha to carry the rest.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha called after her.

"Come on, Inuyasha, don't be slow!" she replied. That'll get him moving, she thought. Within a matter of seconds he was right at her side. 'So predictable.'

"Who are you calling slow?" he smirked.

"You," she smiled.

They walked in silence for a while; just enjoying each others company. Inuyasha sniffed the bags. What the hell was inside? It sure gave off a strong smell. He started to open the bag; when Kagome slapped his hand.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"No peeking. You'll just have to wait and see," she said.

They continued walking; Inuyasha glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He slowly pulled the side of the bag and...

"INUYASHA!" she yelled for the second time in ten minutes. He winced as his ears bent back. She didn't have to go and scream into his ear, he thought grumpily.

"What's the hurry anyway? It's not as if we're doing anything important," he mumbled.

"Oh, well see, I have to meet Kouga in ten minutes," she calmly stated; inwardly smirking.

"Kouga?! Why the hell are you meeting that flea bitten mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"I'm not, Inuyasha. I was kidding. But even if I wasn't; you didn't have to react like that," she lightly reprimanded him. Inuyasha glared at her as they continued on their way to the village.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Wait up!"

They both stopped in their tracks and turned around. Miroku was running toward them. Inuyasha smirked. "You finally decided to show up? What did you do to piss Sango off this time?" he asked.

"Why does everyone always assume the worst of my actions?" Miroku defended.

"Gee, I wonder why." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Well it's none of your business." Miroku countered.

Kagome watched the exchange in confusion. Was Sango already at the village? If she had already arrived; then Kagome needed to get a move on. She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed the remainder of the bags from his arms. "I'll see you two at the village! Why don't you catch lunch for us?" she called as she practically sprinted away.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

080808080808080

Sango sat in Kaede's hut; patiently listening to Shippo ramble on. And on. And on. Sango nodded her head every now and then; having tuned the boy out minutes ago.

"...and he can swim too! I still haven't given him a name I'll ask Kagome what she thinks do you think that she'll like my mouse?"

Sango's eyes began to droop.

"...he does this thing with his whiskers where they go up and down if he agrees and side to side if he doesn't and isn't he the coolest pet ever, Sango?"

Her breathing had become deep and even.

"Sango?" Shippo asked again.

She snapped her head up. "Yes. Certainly," she answered. Shippo seemed to be satisfied with her answer because he continued his little speech. Sango had absolutely no idea what she had just said yes to. She could have just accepted a marriage proposal to Naraku for all she knew.

Sango shuddered.

"...and he likes to sit on my shoulder like this and twenty minutes ago he snuck into Kaede's thistle root and shredded it up and he seemed kind of dizzy after that but he was okay and Kaede was _real _mad and isn't that so funny, Sango?"

Sango smiled wearily and nodded her head.

'God help me.'

080808080808080

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in silence.

They didn't really have what you would call a close knit friendship. Sure, Inuyasha tolerated the monk; and liked him on certain days. Likewise for Miroku. Only the Buddhist monk had more toleration days reserved for the grouchy hanyou than likeable ones.

Inuyasha could smell something not too far away. His ear twitched. He heard the sound of twigs snapping close by. He put a hand in front of Miroku to stop him from walking.

Inuyasha ran and pounced on the unsuspecting creature in the blink of an eye.

But wait...

Was a deer supposed to be this small?

Inuyasha took a closer look at what he had just pounced on. It. Was. A. Bloody. Rabbit. Miroku's laughter echoed from behind him. Inuyasha closed his eyes with a growl. "What the hell are you laughing at, monk?" he said in a dangerously low tone.

"Oh, n...nothing. Really!" Miroku choked; noticing the alarming expression on Inuyasha's face.

"That's _exactly _what I thought you'd say." Inuyasha said; standing up.

Miroku sighed. "Well. It looks as if we're going fishing, my friend." Miroku stated; heading in the direction of the nearest pond.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed.

080808080808080

"...and he likes to ea...KAGOME!!!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome had just set foot into the hut. He ran over to her and jumped into her arms; starting his little speech all over again.

Sango stood up and walked over to the poor girl juggling tons of heavy looking bags and one _very_ hyper Shippo. She took hold of the bags and set them on the ground.

"...when I was getting Kaede water and I didn't know if it was a boy or girl so I ran back and asked Kaede and she said it was a boy and isn't that great, Kagome?!"

Kagome sent Sango a pleading look.

Sango felt great sympathy for her friend.

"...and I was so worried that you wouldn't like my mouse do you like my mouse Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Of course I like your mouse Shippo. Did you give him a name yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. She looked at the little mouse running around on Shippo's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! How about Mickey? Mickey Mouse," she smiled.

Shippo pondered this for a while. "Mickey......Mickey Mouse...I love it, Kagome! Every creature demon and mortal will fear the manly Mickey Mouse! Come on, Mickey! Let's go start your training!" he exclaimed; running out of the cabin.

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks as he exited. Sango started to giggle. A smile crept onto Kagome's face as well. "How long have you been listening to that?" Kagome asked.

"Long enough. What's in the bags Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome gasped as she remembered the reason of her rushing. "Sango! Today is Inuyasha's birthday! I have some gifts, food, and decorations in those bags and you need to help me set it up!"

"It's his birthday?" Sango asked; furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yea! I sent Inuyasha and Miroku out to catch lunch, so that should give us some time," Kagome didn't notice the scowl that appeared on Sango's face when she mentioned Miroku, "Come on Sango! We don't have much time!"

080808080808080

Smoke filled the air. Numerous cries and shouts echoed throughout the area. Hundreds of Lightning Demons attacked the rather large village. These weren't any type of ordinary demons. These demons were colossal in size, and they moved at the speed of lightning.

But where they really got their name from; was the bolts of lightning they shot from their mouths.

The many homes were destroyed from the immense heat of their blasts.

The various roads were filled with bloody corpses of the former occupants of the village.

Some charred black as coal.

The head of the village gathered up as many people that he could find; smuggling them away to safety. When he led another dozen of people into a cave not too far away; he pulled an older child to the side.

In a hushed voice; the man said, "Go to the next village over to the west. Plead for help; do what you must! Go, now!"

The boy gulped and nodded; running off at a brisk pace.

080808080808080

Inuyasha sighed loudly for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. Miroku glanced at him from the corner of his eye; raising an eyebrow. They had been sitting by this pond for over an hour and had caught nothing.

Inuyasha sighed again; standing up. He began to pace back and forth in front of Miroku.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

And Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku had heard enough. "Would you _stop_ your impatient sighing?" he said in an irritated voice.

"There are no damn fish! Why isn't there any fucking fish?!?!" Inuyasha yelled; his impatience had reached its full limit.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like such a moron; then maybe they might come around!"

"Monk! Watch it!"

"No, you just stay right there!" Miroku said as he jumped into the lake. A large stream of fish had come swimming down the stream when they had started to argue. And Miroku was getting this over and done with. He grabbed fish after fish throwing them at Inuyasha. He threw the last one at Inuyasha's head; hitting it's target.

Inuyasha had a look of half bewilderment; half annoyance.

Miroku grinned and trudged out of the lake; his clothes soaked. "Quick enough for you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked; wringing the water from his clothes. "Come on, the girls are waiting for their lunch," he said. Miroku grabbed a handful of the fish; walking away.

"More like dinner." Inuyasha mumbled; picking up the rest.

They returned to the village; heading for Kaede's hut. Right when Inuyasha was about to open the hangings to walk in; Kaede came out smiling. "Inuyasha, why don't ye come with me. We'll clean and cook thy fish."

"Why me? Why not Kagome or Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh ye know how squeamish we can get. Help an old woman by gutting thy fish."

"Figures." Inuyasha said; following Kaede.

Miroku watched the pair walk away in suspicion. That had been _perfect_ timing. He opened the hangings and stepped inside. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

There were different color paper stringy things hanging from the ceiling; attached to the walls. Multicolored round objects attached to strings floated in the air.

In the dining area; many different foods lie atop the table where they usually ate. Many of the foods, Miroku had never seen before in his life. And on the center of the table; there was this square tall white thing. On top it read, 'Happy Birthday Inuyasha!'

In the center of the room; there were numerous boxes of many colors.

Miroku had never seen so many colors at once.

Kagome and Sango sat on the ground; blowing air into the floating spheres. Kagome smiled nervously. "Er...hey, Miroku."

He stared at her. "What the hell_ is _all this stuff?"

"It's for Inuyasha's birthday, monk." Sango said coldly.

"Sango, you're not still mad at me are you?" Miroku asked desperately.

"Guys, can you save this for later? Knowing Inuyasha, we only have a few minutes at most. Be happy for his birthday, okay?"

"_Okay_?" Kagome repeated when she received no answer.

"Fine!" they both answered in unison.

"Good. Miroku; grab a balloon and start blowing."

080808080808080

Kaede placed the last fish onto the pit over the fire. Inuyasha turned to head into the hut. Kaede slightly panicked. What if they weren't ready for him yet? "Inuyasha? Could ye do an old woman one last favor?" she asked.

"What now?"

Kaede gestured at the large pile of logs sitting by the fire.

Inuyasha sighed.

080808080808080

Kagome threw the last of the confetti onto the ground before walking over to the window. By the looks of it; it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. Kagome stared at the scenery before her. The large cherry blossom trees were just plain beautiful. Their blossoms dancing with the wind. A bird settled on the branches; singing a soft melody for the blossoms. Inuyasha was...wait...INUYASHA?!?!

Kagome quickly spun around. "Guys! Inuyasha's coming!" Miroku and Sango nodded; all three walking over to the sides of the door.

The hangings were being pulled open...

"SURPRISE!!!" they yelled.

Inuyasha jumped back; nearly having a heart attack. Kaede and Shippo walked in; both smiling. "Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked around the hut.

So. Many. Colors.

A grinning Kagome sauntered over to the dumbfounded hanyou. She gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday," she whispered.

Now he stared at her speechless.

"Let's eat!" Shippo said.

Kagome led Inuyasha over to the table and pushed him down into a sitting position. She sat beside him; grabbing a piece of pizza. Everyone started to dig in.

Everyone except for the birthday boy.

The birthday boy who had yet to say a word.

"Mmm...what is this stuff?" Miroku asked as he practically swallowed a whole piece of pizza in one try.

Kagome laughed. "It's called pizza, Miroku. I take it that you like it."

"Mmphhmmph..." he answered.

Sango rolled her eyes with a smile and opened a can of soda.

Kaede ate the traditional Japanese foods from Kagome's mother's lunchboxes.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. "So, how old are you today?" He just looked at her. Kagome was starting to get annoyed. Sure, he was allowed to be shocked. But not for the whole party!

"Inuyasha? I asked you a question." she said.

"I don't remember telling you that it was my birthday." he managed.

Kagome smiled secretly. "You'll find that out soon enough, Inuyasha. Enjoy your food before its all gone." she told him; putting handing him a slice of pizza. He didn't eat it right away.

So naturally, he sniffed it. And it smelled enticing.

That was one thing that he and Miroku could agree on. Pizza was _extremely _delicious. Kagome smiled as she watched him wolf it down.

_Dinner_ pretty much took the same route the whole way. When Kagome finished; she stood up; clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know; today is Inuyasha's birthday. And on all birthday parties; presents and cake are usually associated. Inuyasha, all of those gifts are for you." she said; gesturing to the dozen boxes sitting in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead; open them." she urged him.

Inuyasha glimpsed at her uncertainly before he stood up and walked over to his pile of presents. He picked up a small red box; shaking it.

Kagome smiled. She knew who that one was from.

He slowly ripped the paper off; opening the box. Inside was a silver chain. It gleamed against the daylight. And on the chain was the most exquisite crystal pendant that Kagome had ever seen. Even her eyes grew wide.

The pendant was in the shape of an 'I'. She couldn't explain the color though. It was swirled with ruby; daylight orange; and a golden yellow color. But the most fascinating thing about it was that the swirls; well, they were swirling...

It was as if it was magical.

Well, having been through Kagome's experiences; anything was possible.

Everyone was mesmerized by the dazzling beauty of the gift.

Kagome handed him the card.

He slowly opened it; pulling the card out. There was some silly joke about dogs; but after that there was a letter written personally to Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha,_

_Hey there! I hope that you liked my gift that I got for your birthday! I went to great lengths to get you something really nice. Just don't ask about the price. Now I know that you are wondering who I am; and I will tell you. But first, I'd like to remind you of your life span. Just remember that and of our situation. Inuyasha, I'm Shippo._

Inuyasha's eyes grew round.

_No, not the Shippo that is with you right now. I am the Shippo from Kagome's time, and as you can tell; I am no longer a little flighty child._

Inuyasha glimpsed at Shippo. He was playing with Mickey. The kid had ran out to him when he was chopping the firewood. He had gone on about that mouse; so Inuyasha had chopped faster. The faster he completed the task; the faster he would escape Shippo.

_I am the reason that Kagome mysteriously left to go home; so don't be angry with her. And when she decides to go home every once in a while; please don't give her any grief. Alright, not only is this birthday letter becoming ridiculously long; but I am also running out of space. Happy Birthday, Inuyasha! Maybe I'll see you in the near future._

_Your friend,_

_Shippo_

Inuyasha's jaw practically fell to the ground. Shippo? Shippo in Kagome's time? A Shippo that was hundreds of years older than him? Holy shit! Out of the corner of his now wide eyes; he watched Shippo. The kitsune was talking to Mickey. The mouse blinked in response.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's reaction with a soft smile. She could completely understand his shock. But if she let him remain in this state; then they would be sitting there for hours. Going by his response to the party altogether; she was sure of it. Kagome bent over and picked up a rather large wrapped blue box and placed it into his hands.

080808080808080

She walked through an unnaturally quiet forest. It was getting close to sunset.

Kikyo felt that something was wrong.

080808080808080

Boxes were strewn all over the place. Inuyasha had received a winter jacket, boots and a pull over hat from Kagome's mother. The hat would actually come in useful for certain situations. He might decide to _try out_ the jacket when winter rolled around, but he was absolutely not wearing any constricting boots.

Miroku could have them.

Sota had given him some handheldy thing called a Gameboy. Once Kagome explained it to him; it was actually kind of neat.

And Grandpa had given him a holy bible and a charm to ward away demons.

How would _that _be useful? What good would it do when _he_ was a demon?

He now held two presents and an envelope in his lap. Inuyasha decided to open the humungous one first. It was a value pack of one hundred containers of ramen. His lips tugged into a smile. Boy did Kagome know him. The smaller box; Kagome snatched away before he could open it.

He frowned in confusion.

"I want you to open this one in private Inuyasha." she said.

Whatever, he shrugged. Inuyasha opened the envelope. Two tickets slid out. He looked at them closely.

**1 Admission Ticket to board the Cruise Line of Tokyo. Ship No. 22. This ticket certifies a round trip to the Bahama Islands located in the Americas. This is a seven day cruise.**

"That trip isn't until next month, Inuyasha. I think that you'll like it." Kagome smiled happily.

Inuyasha grinned in response. Although, what was a cruise? And, what were the Bahamas in the Americas? Oh, well, if Kagome was that excited; then he found it easily to be so too.

Miroku clapped his hands together. "Well if that wraps it up; then why don't we go eat that square thing over there. It smells good."

Sango bonked him on the head for being impolite.

"Hey!"

"Miroku's right. Kaede, can you cut us a piece? I want to give Inuyasha his last present." Kagome said.

"Aye."

080808080808080

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on a branch of the Goshinboku. They ate their piece of cake in silence. Kagome wiped her mouth; putting her plate down. "Inuyasha. Open it." she said softly; handing him the small box.

He looked at her quizzically; complying to her request. He opened the box; and inside was a silver ring. 'Happy Birthday Inuyasha' was engraved in ruby on the masculine ring. And on the inside; 'Love Kagome' was etched in the deep color. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Kagome slipped the ring onto his finger. "Inuyasha, I know that this isn't a sword or a sacred jewel; but with this ring I promise to always be there for you. If not in body; then in spirit. I want you to know that this ring tells the truth; and even if you don't feel the same; I will always love you."

Inuyasha's expression was soft. He started to say something but Kagome cut him off.

"Don't Inuyasha. If it is something that I don't want to hear; then I don't want to hear it just yet. And even if it is something that would make me the happiest person alive; I still don't want to hear it just because I prompted you to say it."

Kagome leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. It wasn't passionate or fierce; yet it showed how much she felt for him. She let all of her emotions flow through the feather light kiss; this was what she dreamed of; but she drew back. Her face was tinted pink with embarrassment.

Both were speechless.

Kagome reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace that had caused him pain time after time. At first; the necklace was for self protection; but now she knew. She knew that no matter what he would never harm her.

Physically.

Or emotionally.

She knew that she loved him.

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha." she whispered into his ear. She rested her head onto his shoulder; closing her eyes.

She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

Now she knew. With him she was safe.

Her heart was safe.

0

0

0

**Okay, the chapter has come to an end. On the line 'Sango rolled her eyes with a smile and opened a can of soda' I had a minor problem. See, my finger was just itching to type pop instead of soda. But then I thought, only people in Pennsylvania use that term. My readers would think that I was talking about drugs or something. Wouldn't that have been lovely? So, I threw my damn Pittsburgh ways out of the window and typed soda. I hope that you are happy, because I might just need a shrink after this.**

**No, not really. But anyway, here comes the fun part.**

**Firestorm2004: Thank you a million times over! There was Chapter Three. I hope that it lived up to your expectations!**

**SensesFail26x: Thanks! Hmm, I know _way_ to many Alyssas' for my liking. Especially when we are all in the same class and a teacher calls out 'Alyssa' we all answer. It can get _very_ frustrating.**

**Bubba: Thanks! Well, there it was, and I hope that you liked it!**

**KHStennis01: Don't be sorry! It made me so happy! I'll take you on that, though I don't have a case of writer's block just yet. I'll keep you in mind though. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked Chapter Three! Did you just add an 01 to your name? I could have sworn that it wasn't there before. I must be losing it. And just to let you know; you can get my email in my profile if you really want to talk. I'll know that you put forth effort. ;)**

**reiniku: Thank you! I do plan on finishing it; but it won't be for quite a while. I try to keep them in character. Stories where they throw the characters personalities out the windows can be annoying. But not all of them; I might have come across a few good ones.**

**ranmayuusuke930:Thanks! I know that right now the summary doesn't really fit with the story, but I promise it will soon! And by the way, I read and reviewed your story 'Don't Cry for Me' and it was very good! I plan on reading the sequel. So, there was Chapter Three, I hope you liked it!**

**BeccaPatty: Thanks! I hope that the little bit of fluff in this chapter will hold you over for a while. Patience is a virtue, my friend. I'm not very positive Chapter wise, yet. Sorry.**

**Ceridwen83: Thanks for the review!**

**yodagirl: Thanks! LOL. Yup. ;)**

**xXChocaholicXx: Well, you found out! Thanks for the review!**

**Mizz Breadstyx: Thanks! You know, I think that I night actually try some ramen. Whether that is good or bad, I don't know!**

**overachiever: Thank you! In the cliffhanger subject, I admit that I am a hypocrite. When I read a cliffhanger, I want to strangle the author for doing that to me! And when I write, I seem to like to end a chapter with cliffhangers! Isn't that weird? Well, I guess that they keep the readers interested. Hope you liked Chapter Three!**

**AngelofLight: Thank you so much, I am forever in your debt. I doubt that you will find out who was lurking in the shadows for a while, it is the last person you'd expect. Oops! I said too much! Some genius will figure it out and ruin the surprise!**

**Hermione10148: I am grateful. A flame would probably lower my high spirits of writing this story. You are absolutely right, we aren't proffessionals, we are just writing for fun, and if you come across a story that isn't perfect, people should either give an encouraging review, or don't review at all. It really hurts people under critisism like that. Great, now I sound like my mother. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked Chapter Three! **

**Ayame: Thanks! We all gotta love Miroku and Sango too!**

**RavenMage: Thanks! I hope to see you again for Chapter Four!**

**xox.:Mandie:.xox: Thanks! Please review!**

**tearsofamiko: Thank you! I hope that I updated fast enough for your liking!**

**InuLvr7: Exactly. Wow, is this a coincidence or what?! No, I haven't but I'll check it out since you mentioned it. Thanks for the review!**

**0**

**0**

**Alright, now it's really time to go. There was Chapter Three, and keep in mind that I am busting my butt writing Chapter Four. It should be out soon, but not a few days worth. That is just too tiring! But fear not, it should be done by next weekend. Read and Review!**

**-Alyssa**


	4. Kidnapped

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.**

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, and a few more -**

**A/N: Hey guys. I finished the chapter! Enjoy...**

Chapter Four

Kidnapped

0

0

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she rested her head on his firm shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her; protecting her from harm.

Kagome.

His Kagome loved him.

He placed his chin onto the top of her head; inhaling her beautiful scent.

She smelled tantalizing. Teasing his demonic side.

He could feel the blood rushing throughout his body. Flowing faster to match the speed of his rapid heartbeat.

"Help! Anybody! A group of demons attacked our village! Please help us!!!" a young, frantic voice called out. Inuyasha perked up; staring at a young boy that was running into the village. Kagome began to stir from her light sleep.

"Hey kid! Where's your village at?" Inuyasha called; gathering Kagome in his arms as he jumped to the ground. Inuyasha placed Kagome onto her own two feet. She slowly rubbed her blurry eyes.

"The nearest farming village to the East! Can you help us?" the boy gasped out; catching his breath.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, I'm going ahead now. Retrieve the others for help and meet me there, okay?" he instructed.

"Alright." Kagome answered gravely; running toward Kaede's hut.

"Climb on my back, kid, and hold on tight." Inuyasha said; crouching low so that the smaller boy could get on. He sprinted away; heading toward the victimized village.

080808080808080

In the deep heart of the forest; three cloaked figures stood. The foggy mist shrouded them. One of figures bowed down. "The hanyou is stronger than I expected." said a female voice.

"I informed you of his great strength. Now I hope that you can fully comprehend the situation." A masculine voice spoke.

"Of course, I just wanted to see for myself. Fear not, I have already set loose my demons on that pathetic excuse of a village. It was practically child's play."

"I see. And I expect that everything will go according to plan?

"It is fool proof, my lord. I have already sent four of my best to retrieve the first."

080808080808080

Kikyo cautiously stepped through the deserted forest. Something _just wasn't right_. She could feel it within her bones. She clutched her bow tightly; the only display of outward emotion.

She heard a rustle of leaves to her left.

She quickly spun around; pulling out an arrow.

False alarm. A squirrel had scampered across her path.

Her eyes flittered around her surroundings. Any other day she would feel as if she were acting silly; paranoid. Her gut was telling her to run away as fast a she could.

_Run..._the wind whispered.

In the blink of an eye; four humungous demons were surrounding her; releasing a poisonous gas from their mouths.

Kikyo staggered away; trying to escape the fatal fumes. She weakly pulled back her arrow; completely missing her target. Her vision was becoming distorted from the smoke filled air. Dizziness wrapped around her mind like a blanket; all thoughts becoming slurred; hazy.

Her last conscious thought had been _run..._before she collapsed to the ground.

In her state of mind she hadn't realized that the demons had only stood to the sides; watching her frantically try to escape.

That had been too easy. One of the jade demons picked up the unconscious priestess into his fist. They set off at lighting speed.

All that remained was a single bow and arrow in the middle of the clearing.

080808080808080

"Miroku! Sango! The farming village to the east is under attack! Inuyasha already left, we need to hurry!" Kagome shouted; bursting into the hut.

Everyone stared at Kagome in astonishment. Sango and Miroku hesitated for only a second. They both sprang to their feet.

Sango quickly tore off her dress; now clad in her demon exterminator suit. She ran over to the corner of the hut; grabbing her Hiraikotsu. "Kirara!" she exclaimed.

The small cat demon quickly transformed. Sango, Miroku and Kagome climbed onto her back. Kirara ran out of the hut, and pushed off of the ground into the evening sky.

"Don't _even_ think about it, monk!" Sango shouted to the monk sitting behind her.

"Bu—what?!" Miroku exclaimed. "I haven't done anything!"

"I'm forewarning you. I am not in the mood. Touch me and some heads will roll!" she shouted; nudging Kirara in the side to urge her faster.

And she did.

Kagome and Miroku almost flew off of the flying demon. Instinctively Miroku was about to grab onto Sango; but remembered the words she had uttered only moments ago. Kagome felt his indecision and supported him from falling to his death.

She smiled.

He really was trying.

080808080808080

Inuyasha sped up his pace when he spotted the clouds of smoke in the near distance. He was close. In fact; he could smell the disgusting stench of those demons. It was a familiar smell.

The smell that had radiated from the demon he had slaughtered this morning.

If he were up against hundreds of those demons; he might just have a good battle on his hands.

Not that he would lose or anything...

He sprinted onto the roads of the main village; letting the child down.

His eyes grew large at the sight before him.

Hundreds and hundreds of them were waiting for him. 'Oh shit.' He thought as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

An energy blast was sent in his direction.

'Here we go again.' he thought as he called out "Backlash Wave!"

080808080808080

Kaede and Shippo watched as their friends burst out of the hut for another battle. Kaede sighed; picking up a card out of the deck Kagome had brought back. "Shippo, do ye have any sevens?"

"Go fish."

080808080808080

The demon in question was attacked by the force of its own power combined with Inuyasha's. It fell to the ground in heaps; the blood splattering in the air. The many other demons in his pack growled in anger; ambushing the lone hanyou.

Inuyasha dodged their attacks; practically running for his life.

Inuyasha hated running away like a coward.

'They had better get here soon.' Inuyasha thought crossly throwing a couple wind scars behind him.

A bolt of lightning energy licked the fringe of his arm; causing an extensive third degree burn. He spun around in anger.

His eyes widened pathetically. A few hundred were spitting bolts.

A few hundred were releasing some kind of smoke.

And a couple were flexing their claws as they chased after him.

Those few he was truly worried about.

He ducked as another bolt was sent his way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as Kirara landed on the burnt ground not too far away. "Are you alright?!" she shouted.

"Peachy! Get your asses over here and help me, dammit!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted; her vigorous boomerang definitely making some heads roll. She smirked in Miroku's direction. He purposely ignored her as he cast several ancient purifying spells; sending them in the direction of many a demon.

Kagome watched her friends struggle to fend off the ridiculously vast amount of Lightining Demons. She had remembered reading about The Legend of the Lighting Demons in her Historical Myths and Legends class.

That had been her elective in eighth grade.

According to legend, the Lighting Demon was one of the quickest living beings to ever walk the earth. They constantly built up an electrical internal energy; begging to be released. The effects were disastrous. Their fatal blasts could reach up to over seven thousand degrees in temperature with the force of hundreds of bullet trains combined together.

Because of the electrical energy; residual fumes formed within their bodies. It wasn't deadly but extensive inhaling of it could knock out the strongest person alive.

In time of old the people referred to them as the Punishers of the Sun.

In a time long before the feudal era; a bride of a wealthy lord was accused of adultery. Her name had been Asa Yu Jie Kimichi.

Her husband had believed that she was guilty, spitting on her very existence. She had been thrown into the cell of a prison awaiting her punishment for her evil deed.

At the crack of dawn the following morning her husband Jadonmoni Kimichi ruthlessly dragged her out of her cage; throwing her onto a pile of logs in the center of the small village. The whole town watching the event.

Asa Yu Jie had been burned alive. Her cries of innocence combined with her wails of excruciating pain. Her last words had been of promising revenge.

Four days after the terrible incident in the village; the lover of Asa had been put on trial. He had received the right of a hearing because he had spoke of the truth.

After the threatening of his life for guilt; Tsuyaoi Dai had broken down and confessed of his lies. He had lied about being Asa's lover.

It turned out that he had been practically stalking her; infatuated with her every move. If he couldn't have her; then no one could.

And in a sick way that prediction had came to be.

Jadonmoni had been devastated. His beloved wife had been murdered. He hadn't believed in her, thus resulting in her death at a young sixteen years of age.

He had eventually gone out of his mind with grief; igniting himself of the very flames that had taken Asa's life.

Over a century later, Ying Keisha Erelah the ten year old daughter of a local farmer had been involved in a tragic accident. She had been trapped within a burning building.

She stumbled out of the building set a flame; her eyes glowing red. "I have come for ye Jadonmoni! I have come for thy righteous punishment of thy ancestral descendants! Evil is thy name of ye town! And it shall burn like the flesh of thy body!" she screamed in a mature voice.

She opened her arms wide and dropped to her knees. "Oh Paiva! Goddess of thy sun! Send thee thy messengers! I beg of you!"

A crack of lightning echoed throughout the sky; in broad daylight. Hundreds of thousands of large green demons emerged from the sky, shooting forceful flames upon the innocent villagers.

The town had been completely burnt down. Every living thing burned alive as Asa Yu Jie Kimichi had been. The spirit of Asa emerged from Ying's body.

A transparent; beautiful girl stood before her. Her long black hair flowing gracefully down her back. She had an almost angelic glow around her.

Asa smiled comfortingly at the trembling child.

"Be not afraid Ying. Thy town has committed one of thy most terrible crimes. When I was murdered and sent up to heaven; they told me. I was destined to bear thy family line of a savior chile'. Thee very chile' that would save thy earth from destruction. Thy soul was reborn into thine, Ying. Ye shall bear thy children who will keep thee generations continuing until thy birth of the Holy One. I still live within ye, Ying. What you see of me now is thy desire for revenge. I shall leave now. Forget everything, chile'." she spoke, erasing all of the traumatizing memories with a wave of her hand.

The revenge of Asa Yu Jie Kimichi flew into the midday sky; her large minions following in her wake.

Word had spread of the Punishers of the Sun.

And every year the people of Japan held a holy sacrifice to Paiva the Goddess of the Sun; for fear of being punished.

In modern times called the Japanese New Year.

But why would the Lightning Demons be attacking this village? It just didn't make sense.

Kagome pulled out an arrow; drawing it back. She let go; a stream of pure miko energy flowing from her body; channeling into the arrow.

The arrow impaled the heart of one of the demons; a bright light engulfing the sky.

When the light faded everyone paused to stare at the former demon.

A bright star hovered in its place; slowly rising up into the midnight sky.

What the hell? Was the current thought on everyone's mind.

A Lightning Demon broke the silence as it charged at Inuyasha. The battle picked up again; hundreds of demons remaining. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all fighting a demon of their own; whilst dodging outside attacks.

Kagome drew back another arrow; aiming at another demon.

She didn't expect it to easily dodge her attack; running toward her. Her scream was muffled by the out roar protruding from the ruthless battle.

Suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were filling up with a smoky substance. _Oh no..._Kagome thought as her thoughts became a foggy mess. She fainted into the palm of the demon.

That single demon slipped away into the darkness with Kagome; going unnoticed by any creature.

"Backlash Wave!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

080808080808080

Everything was so blurry. As her brown eyes slowly opened, Kikyo held a look of confusion; her eyes glossed over.

She had a splitting headache.

Kikyo slowly sat up taking in her surroundings.

She was in a dark; damp cell. She could barely make out anything past the metal bars with only the moonlight filtering in through the small window. The window was practically at the ceiling; just below.

Memories started to trickle back into her hazy mind. Flashes of large green demons.

Glowing red eyes.

Suffocating on heavy fumes.

Then everything had gone black.

She groaned as she held her throbbing head within her hands. What had she gotten herself into this time?

Her body always possessed a never ending fatigue. All that she ever wanted to do was fall into those warm; comforting invisible arms. The soothing voices constantly begging her to let go. That her time to walk the land had passed.

No. She would get what she came here for.

She would kill Inuyasha.

Or die trying.

His time to walk the land had also passed; so then why was he still alive and breathing?

She knew that she couldn't sustain the mortal world forever; but she would remain until Inuyasha moved on with her.

Where he was meant to be.

With her.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a green demon slamming open the door. It forcefully threw an unconscious girl into the cell; locking the door behind him.

The girl's head smacked against the cold stone ground with a sickening thud.

Kikyo felt concern as she crawled over to the injured person.

Her expression was that of shock as she recognized the odd clothing. The very face that taunted her; possessing Kikyo's soul. The very face that belonged to the girl that Inuyasha had slowly fallen for.

Kagome.

They had captured Kagome as well.

What could they want with the both of them? They didn't have much in relation except for sharing the same soul.

Kikyo's eyes grew wide in realization.

Inuyasha.

Kagome and I are the only two that Inuyasha has feelings for.

They were planning to hurt Inuyasha emotionally.

If not bodily as well.

Her soft eyes grew angry in the dim moonlight.

080808080808080

A deep laugh echoed throughout the dark chambers.

Naraku took great pleasure in watching the many different expressions formulate on Kikyo's face.

Kanna held her mirror up before him.

"That's right, priestess. I can understand why you have become quite angry."

Before him; a middle aged dark sorceress knelt.

"My lord, when shall I call off the attack of my demons?"

"Have patience Amaya. This has become most entertaining." Naraku said gazing into Kanna's mirror once more.

Apparently the hanyou and his human friends were having a rough time.

A cruel smirk played on his face as he watched the hanyou get burned once more.

"Patience."

080808080808080

Inuyasha hissed as the skin on his fore arm sizzled away. He growled sending another forceful attack; blowing the offensive demon to smithereens.

Sango caught her boomerang after slaughtering a few more demons.

She was getting tired.

And there didn't seem to be much of a noticeable dent in the numerous hord of demons.

Sango gazed at Inuyasha and Miroku. They were both forcefully fighting off the colossal monsters. But where was Kagome?

Sango squinted her eyes gazing into the distance.

Sango felt a feeling of dread as she noticed Kagome's weapons lying on the ground.

With Kagome nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the demons retreated; flying into the night sky.

She stared at Inuyasha with frightened eyes.

This had been a diversion.

And by the look on his face; he figured out the same.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked her softly; already knowing the answer.

"I don't know." she said glancing at her abandoned weapons.

Inuyasha followed her gaze; dread washing over his body as well. Someone had abducted Kagome. And by the looks of it; it was someone very powerful.

His heart wrenched painfully.

"Come on! We have to find Kagome!" he shouted sprinting away.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances; forgetting their troubles as they fretted over the safety of their friend.

"Come on, Miroku." Sango said softly, climbing onto Kirara's back.

08080808080808080

Kikyo sat before Kagome; staring at the younger girl.

"We are so alike, yet so different. We are the same person, yet we aren't. I was once like you, Kagome, you do not know of bitterness or hatred, and for that I envy you." Kikyo whispered mostly to her self.

Kikyo felt a pang of sadness as she gazed into her sleeping face.

Inuyasha loves _you_ now, Kagome.

And for that, I envy you more.

080808080808080

Inuyasha sped after the faint scent of Kagome. She must have been captured a long while ago, for her scent barely remained.

But it was enough.

He could pick out Kagome's scent no matter what.

How could he have not realized it sooner? There had been absolutely no reason for that many powerful demons to attack a small farming village.

The closest village to theirs.

He had let his stupidity rein, causing Kagome to be kidnapped.

Only a short while after she had confessed her love for him.

He could feel the back of his eyes burning; his mind filling with thoughts of losing her.

Losing her as soon as he had received her.

His face set in determination as he put more force behind his pace.

He had to get to Kagome.

He had to.

080808080808080

Shippo yawned. "Got any three's, Kaede?" he asked sleepily.

Kaede furrowed her eyebrows. She mumbled in irritation as she reluctantly handed Shippo a card.

080808080808080

"My lord, what are you going to do with the two priestesses?" Amaya asked.

"My main goal is to make that arrogant half demon suffer for a while before he dies. But do not question my motives, Amaya, I do not like that very much." he subtly warned.

Amaya nodded; putting forth all concentration into formulating her spell. She slipped into a deep meditative state. She grasped the threads of internal magic; intricately weaving them into what would become very powerful.

In the back of her mind, she felt a tiny twinge of sorrow for the receivers of Naraku's plot.

Amaya brushed that thought off with scorn.

What did she care?

Kagura quietly slipped into the dungeon. She stalked over to Naraku; her head raised high.

"The hanyou and his friends are on their way. Shall I stall for time, Naraku?" Kagura asked with a stoic expression. Inside she seethed in anger at the insane abomination arrogantly sitting before her.

The cruel man who held her lifeline within his grasp.

"Yes Kagura, stall for time. Do what you may."

She bowed; turning away toward the exit.

'One of these days,' she thought, 'One of these days, Naraku.'

080808080808080

Kikyo was removed from her train of thought as she heard a faint rustling in front of her. Kagome was coming to.

The smaller girl cracked open her eyes; the eyes so very much like Kikyo's.

She watched as Kagome groaned in pain; clutching her concussion.

Kikyo admitted to herself that she needed to help her out somewhat. With a cut like that; she could easily slip back into unconsciousness or even a coma.

"I see you are awake." she spoke.

Kagome was startled shifting to look at her. "Wha—what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where's Inuyasha?" she asked drowsily.

Kikyo's face darkened. "I was captured and brought here just as you were. I suspect that Inuyasha is already on his way. And that is what I'm mostly worried about."

Kagome sat up; taking a moment to comprehend the situation. She frowned in confusion.

"Why is that bad? He'll rescue us." Kagome said in her woozy state.

Kikyo sighed; crawling over to the injured girl.

She reached into her kimono pockets; producing a few herbs, a small container of water, and a rag.

She dumped some of the water onto the rag; wiping Kagome's cut clean. After the heavy bleeding had for the most part stopped; Kikyo dipped her wet finger into the crushed herbs; forming a type of paste.

She spread the paste over Kagome's deep cut; letting her miko energy seep through her touch. She had created a disinfectant pain reliever made out of numerous herbs combined. She had always carried some with her. Her spiritual energy finishing the job.

Kikyo ripped a dry part of the rag off; tying it in place over her wound.

She wiped the perspiration from Kagome's forehead with the remaining wet rag.

Kikyo sighed. Even _she_ couldn't find herself able to directly harm Kagome.

Kagome was precious to Inuyasha.

So for that reason, she would not harm the girl while her defenses were down.

Kikyo needed to escape before Inuyasha arrived.

For the sake of his well being.

And hers.

0

0

0

**Chapter Four is finished! Yeah! Eh heh, well anyway, for all of you lovely reviewers who reviewed Chapter Three, I will love you forever. See, if you noticed the slightly shorter length of the chapter; let me just say now that the actual _story _is around the same length as last time. It is the lack of reviewer responses that I need to give away that altered the length.**

**SensesFail26x: Really? I know four in my grade alone. I don't think that I have an actual long hated enemy though... but I'm glad that you like me! I feel so loved! Don't worry, I still have a lot of ideas. Thanks for the review!**

**Firestorm2004: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Future Shippo will play more of a role in the near future... Hmmm... the name must only be popular here then. So, there was Chapter Four, and I can't wait to hear from you!**

**BeccaPatty: Thanks! Somehow, the idea of a 'manly' Mickey Mouse is very amusing to me. I'll be sure to let you know. (When I know.)**

**KHStennis01: You gave me a scare for a minute there. When you said 'no, not really' I thought that you meant you didn't like the chapter! But anyway, here was Chapter Four, and as I said up above, I will love the reviewers of Chapter Three forever! Whether you want that or not... I'll never know... :)**

**RavenMage: Thanks for the review! I hope that you liked Chapter Four!**

**InuyashaluvzKagome: Exactly! Such a lucky guy. Only, he'll be hitting a few rough spots for a while... and don't worry, this _is _an InuKag fic.**

**Kellen: Thank you so much. I have been a little down about the lack of response for Chapter Three. I'm glad that you liked it! I'll reply to your response for 'DI' in Chapter One. I hope that you liked Chapter Four!**

**Hermione10148: Thanks a million, I really appreciate it. How could you ever possibly bore me?! I _love_ long reviews! In fact I like any type of reviews! I hope that you liked Chapter Four!**

**Okay, I'll say this one more time... Please review my chapters if you read them! It would make me the happiest person alive! And Kellen just reminded me, I have started another story called 'Dying Inside.' I only have the prologue posted, but Chapter One should be out within a few days. Just to let you know. Did anyone do anything fun over Halloween weekend? I'd love to hear about it...**

**- Alyssa**

****


	5. Of Inheritance and Decisions

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, and a few more -**

**Disclaimer: Oh. My. God. I forgot to disclaim Chapter Four! Please don't sue me! Yea, like some big shot from the producers of Inuyasha is _really_ going to sift through each and every one of our amateur stories. If you really believed that, then I'd have to say that you were nuts! But anyway, no I do not claim possession of the Inuyasha characters. Well, maybe Amaya, and the _manly_ Mickey Mouse. Does future Shippo count?**

**A/N: Hi once again! I'm so sorry for the two day over due of this Chapter, but see I had to take my time on this one because of the importance of the Chapter. Now, do not expect this length for the rest of my chapters, like I said, this one is important. It was actually TEN PAGES longer than one of my normal ones. Oh, and for all you Kikyo haters out there, I am so sorry for the short lines that I had to type, please no flames! And if you are currently confused, then read the Chapter and you shall understand. But remember, I am ALSO a Kikyo hater, thus the result of the chapter. Tehehe... but before I give too much away, here is Chapter Five!**

Chapter Five

Of Inheritance and Decisions

0

0

Miroku sat behind Sango on the back of Kirara. He watched her flowing black hair wisp back and forth in the wind. Sango hadn't spoken to him at all, and when she had; it had been coldly.

Jeez, all of this over a silly fraud breakfast...

More urgent matters were currently in the front of his mind, though. Kagome had been kidnapped once more, and even though his friends didn't think it; he held them all close to his heart. Miroku was genuinely worried about Kagome.

He hadn't told many people about his past in detail; but he felt Inuyasha's pain with not having a very wonderful childhood. Needless to say; Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and even Shippo had been his first real friends.

If he were to lose Kagome he didn't know what he would do.

But more importantly, he didn't know what Inuyasha would do if they lost her one of these times.

Miroku didn't want to even think about it.

He gazed at the hanyou's back as he sprinted away. Inuyasha acts tough, but he is a large pile of mush on the inside. Miroku could tell that Inuyasha was practically in pain from the very same thoughts that had entered Miroku's mind only moments ago.

He was so lost in his deep thoughts; that he didn't notice Sango turn around to face him; watching him with a calculating expression.

His head snapped out of his daze when he felt Sango's eyes stare right through him. His eyes filled with confusion as she just stared at him. "What?" he asked.

She didn't answer straight away; Sango lowered her head and sighed. "Miroku, you are such a jerk." she softly stated.

"What? Is this still about this morning? I don't understand why you got so upset in the first place." he said.

She brought her eyes back up to meet his. A small amount of anger was gleaming in her chocolate brown eyes. "What did you just say?" she asked indignantly.

Miroku gulped.

'Good going. Now you've gone and dug yourself into an even deeper hole.'

"Why did you get so upset? I was trying to apologize."

"Miroku. Ju—just forget it." she sighed, starting to turn around. His hand stopped her from retreating. Sango just stared at his hand resting on her arm, holding her within a firm grasp.

"Sango, I'm so sorry. I know that I've done worse, but it killed me that you didn't forgive me this time. I don't want to lose your friendship, Sango."

Her eyes rose to meet his soft blue ones.

Miroku continued. "And I hold your friendship higher than any other woman's love. I just wanted you to know that. If I can't have your love, then I will settle for your friendship, Sango." he said softly.

Sango's eyes filled with confusion and tears at his heart felt words.

"Sango, I know that you are angry with my actions, but I ask of your forgiveness. It won't happen again."

He let go of her arm, letting her turn around. Sango stared into the dark horizon before her. 'That was the sweetest thing that the monk has ever said to me.' she thought. Her heart was melting at his almost melancholy words. She leaned back onto his chest; grasping his arms; placing them around her. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Miroku stared at the demon slayer in shock. She was nestled within his arms peacefully. He slowly smiled as he buried his face into her hair.

'I guess this means that I am forgiven.'

080808080808080

Her scent was becoming clearer; more vivid. There was absolutely no doubt about it that the attack at the village had been a distraction. For, the putrid smell of those foul demons was mixed with Kagome's own.

His Kagome, dammit.

He became furious at the thought of those disgusting monsters laying a single hand on her. They were going to pay.

Dearly.

080808080808080

_Kagome was riding on her pink bike; coming home from school. She parked in front of her house; climbing off of the contraption. Kagome opened the front door of the shrine; walking inside._

_All of the lights had been turned off, which was strange because it was almost dusk outside. She was startled as she heard glass shattering; breaking with the contact of the floor._

_Kagome cautiously stepped toward the direction of where the sound had came from. The old floorboards creaked under her tiny footsteps. Kagome peaked around the corner and gasped loudly._

_Grandpa, Mom and Sota were all lying on the ground; bleeding. Enormous shards of a larger Sacred Jewel pierced their hearts. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw herself standing over their lifeless bodies; a maniacal grin plastered on her face._

_Yellow eyes staring back at her._

Kagome shrieked; her eyes snapping open. Her heavy breathing gradually slowing down to a normal rhythm.

Kikyo glanced at the distraught girl with slight interest.

Kagome rubbed her sleep crusted eyes; sitting up. As her vision cleared, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She was in a prison cell.

With Kikyo.

Why was Kikyo here? She could remember a Lightning Demon coming at her; knocking her out. But, that didn't involve Kikyo, did it? But wait, bits and pieces of memories flashed through her brain. She had talked to Kikyo only a while ago.

Kikyo had been captured as well.

And she didn't want Inuyasha to rescue them.

Why didn't she want Inuyasha to rescue them? Wasn't that the logical answer? If you're stupid enough to get kidnapped and you are weaponless with absolutely no knowledge of where you are and why; then wouldn't waiting for Inuyasha to come and rescue them make perfect sense?

It's not as if she expected him to come. She wasn't that arrogant. She _knew_ that he would come for her. Not only from past experiences, but for other reasons as well.

Both mikos stared at one another. Kikyo's; that of calculation. Kagome's, that of suspicion. You could practically sever the tension with a knife. Kikyo broke the extended silence. "We must leave before Inuyasha arrives."

Kagome gazed at her as if she had just confessed that she was secretly a transvestite who had an unhealthy obsession with mold; who's father was jolly old Saint Nicholas a.k.a. Santa Claus, and that she was completely in love with the childhood hero, Barney the purple dinosaur's sister, Baby Bop.

Needless to say, you can imagine her bewildered expression.

"And just how would we accomplish this? And why wouldn't we just wait for him?" she asked as if she were talking to a three year old.

"You stupid girl!" Kikyo shouted, standing up, "don't you understand what is going on here?!" she said; her hands extending outwards. "Think about it, Kagome! Why would they capture both of the women that Inuyasha loves?!"

Kagome winced.

"Can you come up with any answer? Any reason?! Well, I sure can! They are planning to hurt him, Kagome! I know that he would feel pain if I were to die; o—or to betray him once more! And no matter how much it hurts me to say it; I know that he would go insane with grief if her were to lose you!"

Kagome's heart clenched tightly within her chest.

"Don't you see?! No good will come out of this if we remain here! We must escape! Staying is _not_ an option."

"But _how_, Kikyo?! Sure, it'd make things a whole lot easier if we just up and left! But we don't have any weapons! We don't know where the hell we are! There are too many odds against us!"

"Don't you think that I know this, Kagome?! But we've _got_ to try! For Inuyasha's sake!" she yelled; her voice breaking.

Kagome gazed at her in confusion. "I thought that you hated Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Oh Kagome. I do hate him. For so many reasons. I hate him for falling in love with me. I hate him for trusting me. I hate him for making me love him. I hate him for not moving on with me. I hate him for still loving me after everything that I've done. I hate him for loving you. I hate him even more for letting me still love him!" she exclaimed; sliding back down into a sitting position.

Kagome stared at her with a sad expression. She had never seen Kikyo this emotionally worked up before.

Kikyo still loved Inuyasha.

The back of her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I'd hate myself for eternity if I were to betray him again." Kikyo was now talking to herself; as if she were the only one in the room.

"I don't even think that I could kill him now, even if I wanted to," Kikyo now glanced up at Kagome, "You think of me as heartless, you think of me as a hateful bitch, but now you see. You see the kind of hate that I thrive on. I don't expect you to trust me, just as I don't trust you. But for this one time, we need to remember that we are one; we must leave. For Inuyasha's sake."

Kagome felt the warm tears slide down her pale cheek at Kikyo's words. She nodded her head. Kagome took in a shaky breath. "So, how do we go about doing this?" she asked.

080808080808080

Inuyasha came upon a clearing. Kagome's scent was extremely strong now. He stopped in his tracks glancing around. Everything was quiet. It was only a few hours away from sunrise; everything was peacefully away in its own slumber.

Kirara landed on the ground next to Inuyasha at his hesitation. "Inuyasha, why did you stop? Is Kagome near?" Sango asked hopefully.

He didn't answer. Inuyasha strained to listen to his surroundings; trying to hear as much as a droplet of dew sliding from a leaf. He could barely hear slight breathing; gradually coming closer.

"Inuya..." Sango started, but she was cut off by Miroku placing his palm over her mouth. She turned to glare at him, but was greeted with him gesturing for her to be silent. Sango took the hint and watched Inuyasha listen.

The breathing was becoming dangerously close; he could now make out twigs lightly snapping. A beautiful scent wafted up to his nose. Almost as wonderful as Kagome's.

His vision could make out a figure walking out of the woods. His keen eyesight could see clearly; even if it was night. A young woman was approaching the group. Her frame was slender; curvy; dressed in a midnight blue cloak. Her long silver hair was dancing with the wind; glowing in the moonlight. Her complexion was pale; other worldly.

Her eyes that of the greenest grass; her emerald orbs were illuminated to the place just short of being dubbed unnatural. Inuyasha's eyes grew round as he spotted the white dog ears placed on top of her head.

The young woman bowed in front of the trio.

They were all speechless.

"Are you the half demon Inuyasha?" her soft voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" he asked gruffly.

The girl stood up straight. "Good. We must go save Kagome now." she said; about to leap into the air.

"Whoa, whoa wait just a minute here. Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I just do." she answered vaguely.

"How can we trust you? We've only known you for about thirty seconds; no, we don't even know you. And you just say let's go?" Miroku asked incredulously.

The young woman sighed impatiently. "Look. I don't expect you to trust me. All that I can tell you is that I know where Kagome is; and I _know_ for a fact that you wouldn't make it through this with out my help." she said; frustration visible through her beautiful voice.

"Is that so? Well I'm sure that we can _handle _ourselves just fine without your help. Now if you'll _excuse _us; we need to rescue Kagome." Inuyasha snapped at the girl.

The young woman closed her eyes in irritation, approaching this from a different angle. "Okay, my name is Satu, and I am not evil. Can we go now? We don't exactly have an everlasting abundance of time here."

"How do we know that you speak of the truth? You're being a quite vague." Miroku stated.

Now Satu was becoming extremely annoyed at the two. She turned towards the feminine brain of the trio. "Sango, the wolf howls as the virgin eyes open when winter takes its first breath." she calmly stated.

Sango's eyes widened.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Satu as if she had lost her mind. "What are you on about, bitch? I'd love to stay and ramble, but I have other important things to do; like saving the wench's ass again." Inuyasha said.

Just then, a whirlwind brushed through the forest; tearing tree roots from the depths of the earth. Satu's face showed a hint of emotion. Worry. Just as it appeared on her face; it was gone. "Inuyasha, you moron! We could have avoided this altogether!"

"It's only a cyclone, hardly a threat! Oh so you _knew _about this? I'll believe that when the monk changes his ways!" he yelled over the deafening winds.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other meaningfully with a smile grazing their mouths.

"It doesn't matter now! Prepare yourselves!" she shouted; unsheathing a feminine sword. Everyone grew serious; standing in their battle stance; ready to fight. The cyclone rapidly grew nearer until it was upon the clearing.

The whirling air solidified in a humungous black dragon; soaring through the midnight sky. It's glowing ruby eyes fixing its gaze on the four.

The dragon flapped its wings; creating many small whirlwinds that were causing severe destruction. It growled as it descended upon them; flames emerging from its large mouth. Kirara flew into the sky; with Sango and Miroku on her back; Inuyasha and Satu easily dodged the attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted; throwing her boomerang. It cut a slice through the dark creature's wing.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, the blade injuring its tail.

The demon flew on as if it barely had a scratch.

Satu jumped into the air, pulling out a strand of her hair. The strand glowed bright blue as she screamed, "Duplicate!" Hundreds of Satu's surrounded the demon. It blew flames at each one; trying to kill the real one. "Rebound Surge!" she shouted with a wave of her sword. Icicles of many colors flew out of her sword; entwining with the numerous cyclones. They all charged at the demon with an unimaginable force. Rainbow fireworks lighting up the black sky from the explosion.

The dragon demon was no more.

The trio gaped at her.

She landed on the ground. "Come on, we must hurry!" she shouted urgently.

They all nodded as they followed Kagome's scent once more.

Kagura watched from the distance as her wind flamer was destroyed. Oh well, she still had more a few more tricks up her sleeve.

080808080808080

"Okay, ready Kagome?" Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded, grasping the vial of water that Kikyo had brought with her.

"On the count of three."

Kagome nodded. 'I hope this works' Kagome thought.

"One."

"_So how do we go about doing this?" Kagome asked._

"_We both have great spiritual powers. The only problem is that you haven't fully tapped into yours yet."_

"_I haven't?" Kagome asked._

"_No. There is more to it than just channeling some purifying energy into an arrow. There is more to it than learning the art of medicine and healing. We have a source of magic within our bodies that we feed off of for certain tasks. It replenishes itself from the natural currents within the air. A miko or priestess is magical, only a pure; good being."_

"_You mean like a good witch?" Kagome asked in confusion._

"_Whatever you are thinking of, I am sure it is along the right lines. But by using up all of our supply of magic at once can become fatal. It has never occurred yet, though there has been one who came close. Basically what I am trying to say is that; say you were being attacked and were fatally wounded, if your source level was still high enough, you could draw from it; able to heal your own wounds. Or for instance, you are in a prison such as this, and no one is feeding you, then you could create food."_

"Two."

"_What? You mean like conjuring?! No way, Kikyo."_

"_Yes, conjuring. A simple task that consumes your magical source like water. Very useful, but is highly not recommended for building a house or creating anything more than three medium sized animals. Creating a weapon or such is acceptable." she said meaningfully. _

_Kagome's thoughts went back to when the old mage transformed into a bow so that she could shoot the evil mage-in-training who had succumbed to his power hunger. The mage who killed mortals to fertilize the demon tree, creating the fruit of longevity._

"_Are mages similar to mikos?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes, in fact they are the male form of our spiritual being."_

"_Can normal humans become mages?" Kagome asked, returning to that night._

"_Highly unlikely. Most mages are born with that gift. Only the most purest, honest, human who proved themselves worthy to the Source Council could become what they aren't endowed with at birth. And before you ask about the Source Council, don't ask, it is too complicated to explain in such a short amount of time."_

"_Why didn't Kaede ever tell me about this?" Kagome asked. _

"_Kaede wasn't properly trained, and thus is only skilled in the Art of healing. Even in her old age, she has not yet tapped into her power, for I died when she was only a child. But getting back to the point, you have great powers, Kagome, for I do. Grab onto this vial of water and try to make it boil. Just draw from your source and focus on what you want."_

"Three."

Kagome closed her eyes and reached within her body for the pool she always drew on for her spiritually charged arrows.** (1)** There was a small barrier around the source. She could feel it there. She concentrated harder, trying to break through the feeble shield. It was becoming strenuous, exhausting; as she tried to fight her way through.

All of a sudden, she felt it burst within her body, an actual feeling of wholeness. This was almost what traveling through time felt like. Kikyo watched in approval as Kagome's apprentice aura color of pink changed into that of blue, signifying that she had successfully tapped into the source. Yes, she had drawn from the magic of the Source Council before, relying on its help until she came into her own.

Kagome channeled that energy into the vial of water; the water boiling.

She opened her eyes to see the water bubbling. Her grin was so large as her heart filled with excitement.

"Good, Kagome. Now draw from the source to create a bow and some arrows."

Kagome shut her eyes letting the energy flow through her veins. Blue light emerged from her finger tips; taking the shape of a bow. She concentrated harder as more energy flowed out; creating several arrows. She felt slightly more tired, but not much.

She opened her eyes to see that Kikyo had conjured a set as well. "Give me the vial, Kagome."

Kagome complied, handing her the bottle. Kikyo unscrewed the top; throwing the liquid onto a bar. It melted away to a puddle of metal. "You just created yourself some pretty strong acid, Kagome. Now come on, you can squeeze through."

Kagome watched as Kikyo slipped trough the small space between the two bars; and immediately followed.

080808080808080

Kanna stood before Naraku; holding her mirror. Her stoic expression hid the impatience that she felt. When was this stupid man going to be finished staring at her mirror so that she could go to sleep?!

Naraku chuckled as he watched Kikyo and Kagome escape the cell; walking away.

"Perfect." he said.

080808080808080

Inuyasha stared at the back of the young woman in front of him. Who was she really? Where was she from? Was this all a set up? All that he knew was that her sword was really neat; and that she could give him a run for his money, temperamental wise.

How did she know about the whereabouts of Kagome? Hell, how did she even _know_ about Kagome?

He didn't trust this _Satu_. Not one iota. **(2)**

Miroku tapped Sango on the shoulder. She turned her head to look back at him. "What?" she asked him.

"What do you make of Satu? Do you trust her?" he queried.

"Yes, I do." Sango stated.

"Wha—why? How can you trust her so steadfastly?"

"Miroku, just believe me on this one. You can trust her."

He stared at her back with a frown. Seriously, why did Sango jump to say that she completely trusted this mysterious girl who came out of no where? This wasn't like Sango.

Sango knew something about this girl called Satu.

And he was going to find out sooner or later.

080808080808080

Kikyo quietly stepped through the musty halls of the castle. She had absolutely no idea of where she was headed, but her gut feeling was telling her that she was headed in the correct direction.

She learned a lesson that day, and she would not easily forget it.

She learned to trust her instincts, for if she had a few hours ago, then she wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Her reincarnation, Kagome, followed her so trustingly; so willingly. What would she have done if I had some ulterior motive? That girl needs to learn not to trust so easily. One of these days she is going to get burned.

Badly burned.

She hated being so nice to the little bitch. Kagome stole Inuyasha from her; but as fate had it; that was the way she had to be to escape. She loathed the idea of being the one to encourage her into her inheritance.

But she took pride in being able to coach her through it.

She never had the opportunity to do that before, and it was quite the experience.

Kikyo turned a corner, walking down another damp hallway; Kagome close behind.

080808080808080

As they walked forward, they began to grow sleepy. Kirara flew to the ground; resting. Sango leaned back in Miroku's arms as they both fell into slumber.

Inuyasha's blurry eyes watched as Satu fell to the ground in a heap, drifting into sleep. He slowly collapsed to the ground; joining the others.

_Sango walked through the fields of her demon slayer village. She looked up at the crystal blue sky; admiring the white puffs of fluffy clouds. She past Kohaku talking to a local girl, he looked to be about fourteen; on her way to the house, she waved to him; but was disappointed as he ignored her. _

_She stepped inside her house as two girls bombarded her. "Sango! Where have you been?!" the taller one shouted frantically._

"_The ceremony is in twenty minutes! Twenty minutes, Sango! You have _**twenty minutes**_ to get ready for your wedding! Your father has been so worried!" the shorter; plumper girl exclaimed, dragging her into her bedroom._

_They pulled Sango's clothes off, handing her a beautiful white kimono dress. It had a dark blue pattern on it, the pattern of swirling lines and blossoms from the Sakura Tree. She stared at the two girls in confusion. She was getting married?_

"_Hurry, Sango! Put it on!"_

_Sango complied, slipping into the beautiful dress. The taller girl started to paint her face with make up, diligently and carefully. The shorter girl was fixing her hair; brushing it and pinning it into a beautiful diamond comb._

"_Um, excuse me, but um, I don't think that I'm getting married today." she stated._

"_Oh nonsense! It's only cold feet! You are twenty two years old now Sango! If you don't get married soon, then you are going to grow into an old spinster! Kaemon is a wonderful man, not to mention that he is wealthy! Now I've been your best friend for five years now, don't you trust my judgment?" the shorter girl said in exasperation. _

"_O—of course." Sango replied._

"_Good then, lets go." she said, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the room._

_What in the world was going on?_

_0_

_0_

_Miroku knelt in front of an altar, praying to Buddha. He was startled out of his daze when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder._

_He spun around to look at the owner of the hand. His father was smiling softly at him._

"_Miroku, I am so proud of you. You have become a wonderful monk of Buddhism. You have graduated your lessons today. Kimi has sent me the message that she is already packed. I can't believe that my son is going to run a monastery school. I'm going to miss little Kaida and Yuki, I'll even miss little Sanyu. Please come visit _

_me when he is born, my son."_

_What the hell?_

_A young woman with auburn hair walked into the room; her belly protruding, clutching the hands of a little black haired girl and holding a slightly younger girl in her other arm. The oldest child ran to him. "Daddy! Will there be other kids in the village?" she exclaimed, looking up at him._

"_Um, yes, o—of course."_

_The woman by the name of Kimi walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Our things are already in the wagon. Let's go now, honey, before it gets dark._

_She handed him the little girl that was within her arms motioning for him to follow. He walked outside stepping onto the cart filled with their belongings._

"_Are you excited?" Kimi whispered._

"_Uh, sure." Miroku said in response._

_What in the world was going on?_

_0_

_0_

_Inuyasha was chopping wood outside of the village. It was extremely hot outside. Sweat gleaming on his bare torso. He saw Kikyo approaching him. She held a grin as she saw her exerted husband._

"_You know, Inuyasha, sometimes I wonder why you ever agreed to become human. I love you so much, you know that, don't you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him._

_Inuyasha gazed at Kikyo in astonishment. They were married?_

_He was human?!_

"_Yea." he answered._

"_Kaede is sulking because that boy, oh what was his name again, oh yes, Ai was his name, well he asked Kaiya to court him instead of her. Sometimes I forget how hard it was being a fourteen year old." She stated._

_Inuyasha just nodded._

"_You know, Inuyasha. You should really try to trust people more often, why are you so bitter to the villagers?"_

"_Uh, I don't know?" he answered in confusion._

"_Oh Inuyasha, you can be so difficult sometimes." she sighed. "Well, when you are finished, dinner is ready." she said, walking away._

_What in the world was going on?_

_0_

_0_

_Satu gazed around her room. What to do on a Saturday where all of your friends had a date, and you were stuck home sick, in bed. She groaned as she rolled over, her head thumping._

_Her mother walked into the room. "Satu, sweetie, are you feeling any better?" her mother asked worriedly._

_Satu moaned in response. "Momma, my head, it hurts."_

"_Oh darling, you're burning up," she said as she rested her palm on her forehead. She placed a cold rag on her flushed face. "Daddy should be home soon with your favorite food. But dear, why did you have to get sick the week before you go away to school? Isn't that terrible."_

"_No, mum, it's just _dandy.

_Her mother sighed. "The pain medicine should be kicking in sometime soon. Why don't you try to go to sleep, Satu?"_

"_Okay, Momma." She whispered._

_As she closed her eyes, a flash of training lessons ran through her mind. Her father explaining to her how important it was for her to perfect her skills. Flashes of sitting on her bedroom floor, running a brush through her silvery hair._

_She opened her eyes. She glanced at her hair._

_It was black. She reached on top of her head to feel her dog ears._

_They were missing._

_What in the world was going on?_

_No, this wasn't right. This was not how her life went. This was how she _wished_ her life went. No burdening responsibilities, no demon blood, no worries except for her next boyfriend, or about going away to school._

_She leapt out of bed and looked up at the ceiling. "This isn't right! I don't belong here! This isn't my life!!!" she shouted loudly._

_A multitude of swirling colors engulfed her._

Satu snapped open her eyes. She was lying on the cold ground. She quickly stood up. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all laying on the ground in their own alternate life. She ran over to Inuyasha, trying to shake him awake, but to no avail.

'Come on guys, you can do it!' she thought frantically.

080808080808080

Kagura stood behind a tree, watching the mysterious girl awake from her spell induced slumber. Kagura's eyes widened. The potion that Amaya had given her to spray into the atmosphere was supposed to last longer than five minutes!

But wait, the others were all still unconscious, living their other lives. The point of the potion was to only release its captive when the victim demands to be returned to his or her worse off life. Hell, sometimes some people didn't even realize what was wrong and continued to live in their minds for eternity, never to awake again.

How did this girl realize so soon?

Who _was_ this woman?

Kagura had been the guinea pig of the potion; she hadn't escaped for over six hours. When she really thought about it; she probably should have remained in her subconscious world. A world where she had been free from Naraku's grasp.

That was highly unlikely to occur anytime soon.

080808080808080

_The two girls, Sango's supposed best friends, dragged her outside. They walked her over to the small monastery that was located in the heart of the village. The taller girl opened the door; walking into the section before the doors of the actual mass room._

_Bridesmaids and ushers from both sides crowded the small lobby, waiting to begin the ceremony. Her father rushed over to her. "Where have you been, Sango? The ceremony is about to start."_

_The short, plump girl answered for her. "Oh, it was only a little case of cold feet. She's all ready to go, sir."_

"_Very well Yusuke, if I may, I'd like to have a few minutes with my daughter." he said. Yusuke bowed and walked over to the bridal party._

"_Sango, how much you have grown up. Your mother would be so proud."_

"_But, Father." She started, but was cut off by the monastery assistant._

"_We are ready to begin." he said._

"_Okay, places everybody." her father said loudly. The bridesmaids and ushers all gathered with their respectable partners, the wide doors opened and the first couple started down the aisle. _

_They continued to walk out the door, the line in front of Sango increasingly ceasing. She started to panic. "Father, y—you d—don't understand..."_

"_Let's go Sango." he said, leading her through the high doors. Sango gazed at all of the eyes that turned around to watch her, she gulped. A handsome man, with sandy blonde hair was waiting for her across the room. She grew more nervous each step she took._

_In what seemed to soon, she arrived next to her betrothed. He smiled brilliantly at her, and she shyly returned the gesture, her insides imploding. She wasn't supposed to be getting married. She wasn't supposed to be getting married._

_She wasn't supposed to be getting married!_

"_I do." Sango heard her fiancé say._

"_And do you Sango, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, as your protector, your advisor, as your love 'til death do you part?" a soft voice asked._

_A familiar voice._

_She glanced up at the monk that was performing the ceremony. His black hair tied back into a small ponytail, his misty violet eyes, and his lecherous hands holding the sacred book._

_Wait, lecherous hands?_

_The monk held her gaze, their eyes unable to tear apart. Sango drew in a breath as visions of her slapping this man's cheek over and over again reverberated through her mind. Visions of defeating demons with a hanyou, a miko, and this man before her._

"_M—Miroku?" she asked incredulously._

_Something snapped in his eyes as well. "Sango? Is that you?"_

_Her groom eyed the exchange in confusion, as did the whole chapel._

"_Miroku, something is wrong. We aren't meant to be in this world. My demon village no longer exists, Father is dead, Kohaku is with Naraku, and I am certainly not supposed to be getting married today." she said._

"_The last thing I remember is you fainting into my arms, and then I was praying in my home town monastery. Kagome! We need to rescue her." Miroku said frantically._

"_How do we get out?" Sango asked desperately._

"_Sango?" her groom asked her softly._

_She grabbed the monk's wrists. "We don't belong here! Let us leave! We need to rescue Kagome!" she shouted._

_The whole chapel watched in astonishment as the two disappeared into thin air._

_0_

_0_

_Inuyasha trudged up the steps of the shrine, walking into the village. Where was his house? Why couldn't he remember anything about his life?_

_He saw Kikyo laughing with a young local merchant, softly punching him in the arm with a smile. As soon as her gaze lifted to meet his, he noticed that it became slightly guilty, as she walked over to him._

_She kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hand as they walked into a nearby house. "Kaede! We're back!" she shouted._

_A young teenage girl walked into the room with a scowl as she walked into the next room. "Well, fine then! Looks like we won't be having a family dinner." she grabbed Inuyasha's arm, leading him onto a nearby room._

_She pushed him in the room, pulling him down onto a bed. She began kissing him fervently, biting his bottom lip to obtain entrance. His eyes widened as her tongue battled his furiously._

_She ran her delicate hands over his taut chest, sliding them up to grasp his soft hair. He rolled out from under her, sitting up._

"_What's the matter, Inu? I only wanted to have some fun." she pouted._

_He looked back at her in confusion. Something just wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked him, sliding her arms around his waist._

"_Kikyo, why didn't we have any kids?" he asked her abruptly._

"_W—well, I thought that we both agreed against it. You didn't want to exploit them to ridicule, and I just don't think that I am ready to face that challenge just yet." she said, her eyes not meeting his._

_He looked at her strangely. This wasn't right. He wasn't meant to be with Kikyo._

"_Look, Kikyo. I'm just not in the mood right now." he said grumpily._

_She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Inuyasha, you can be so insufferable sometimes!" she shouted, exiting the room._

"_Inuyasha, you can be so insufferable sometimes!"_

"_Inuyasha, you are such a jerk!"_

"_Inuyasha, sit!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_INUYASHA!"_

_All of these shouts echoed throughout his head, matched with the face of a beautiful black haired brown eyed girl. Flashes of her sitting him, flashes of her crying for him, flashes of her risking her life for him yet again, flashes of their first kiss._

_Flashes of Kagome._

_He opened his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be rescuing Kagome. "Kagome! I need to get to Kagome! Let me go who ever you are! This is not where I belong!"_

_Kikyo entered the room in query of her husband's shouting as he disappeared._

_0_

_0_

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all sat up at once. Breathing heavily. Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Come on guys, we have to get to Kagome!"

080808080808080

Kagome followed Kikyo. The woman in front of her weaving through many a hallway, never slowing down her pace. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Kikyo? Do you even know where you are going?" she asked slowly.

As they rounded another corner, they could feel the outside breeze blow through a hanging. "Outside, Kagome." she said with a slight smile, running towards the door.

080808080808080

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Satu all rushed towards Kagome's scent. It was more than close. They were practically on top of it.

The only problem was; they stood in front of an ocean shore. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha halted, stopping in their tracks. Satu briskly spoke.

"Everyone get on Kirara. There is an island not too far off of the coast." she explained.

Inuyasha and Satu climbed onto Kirara's back, flying over the dark water.

080808080808080

Kagome put all of her might behind her brisk run. She gasped for air as she tried to keep up the pace with Kikyo. Both women were sprinting across a beach of sand; their toes digging into the substance; running becoming quite difficult.

The moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky, reflecting on the violent ocean waves. The waves roaring as they beat against the shore.

Just then, three Lightning Demons were behind them in pursuit. Kagome gasped as she saw them gaining on her. Kikyo ran into the boat docks, untying a boat. She hopped over the side into the wooden structure, calling for Kagome.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" she yelled frantically.

Kagome tried to run faster, but she just couldn't. Her legs felt like lead, as she stumbled onto the ground.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called once more.

The younger girl scrambled to get to her feet; her eyes widened as she saw the demons only a few feet away from her. Kagome watched as Kikyo started to row away, escaping their grasp.

Kagome screamed as she was scooped up seventy feet into the air. A demon held her within a tight hold. Two of the demons ran toward the water. They shot beams of electricity into the water.

Kagome could make out a small fire out on the water. Kikyo's boat was on fire. It was burning down.

She watched as the two demons sped into the water retrieving the older priestess. Kagome gazed at the scene as they carried her onto shore.

Kagome fainted as she saw a very dead Kikyo within their grasp.

080808080808080

Kirara landed on the shore of the island. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome was just here moments ago. His eyes grew even larger as he smelt the familiar scent of his first love.

Kikyo.

Her scent was that of fear.

As he was about to run towards their smell, Kagura the Wind Sorceress stood before him with a smirk.

"So we meet again, Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another hour or so."

Inuyasha growled. "Where's Kagome?!"

"Temper, temper. I assure you that your precious _Kagome_ is just fine. Though I am afraid I have some bad news for you Inuyasha." she smirked.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Ah, but I am only a mere servant. My job was only to stall for time. I think that you should go see for yourself." Kagura stated, stepping aside for them to pass.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all started running, but halted when they noticed that Satu wasn't along with them. They turned around; she was standing where they had stopped, watching them run away.

"Are you coming or not?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am afraid this is where I must leave you! Follow your heart, Inuyasha." she said as she disappeared.

The trio looked at each other in confusion.

Inuyasha was the first to run towards the castle.

They all burst inside the humungous building. It was dark and quiet.

Too quiet.

A foggy mist lay on the cold stone ground. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all gazed around, standing guard. They continued to slowly walk forward into the dark room.

Out of no where a Lightning Demon came charging at them, then another, and another. Five demons had them surrounded. Light illuminated the room, Naraku visible at the other end. A woman who looked to be in her mid forties stood by his side, a malicious smirk playing on her lips.

"Why, Inuyasha. We meet again." Naraku said.

"You evil bastard! What have you done with Kagome?!?!" he shouted; charging at him. A demon restrained him from moving any closer.

"You want to see Kagome? Well rest assured, she is in perfect health, not a hair pulled from her head." he said, with a wave of his hand. Kagome became visible as she was chained to the wall.

"Inuyasha! It's a..." she started before she was silenced by Naraku. She tried to speak, but her voice had left her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, trying all his might to break free. "Naraku! Be a man and fight me dammit!"

"Oh there's no need for violence. In my older age I have decided to be less, what would you say; brutal. Oh no, Inuyasha, I have a better plan in store for you. But before we begin, I'd like to give you some time to mourn your loss."

Naraku waved his hand once more. Kikyo became visible. She was lying in a coffin, her eyes shut; it almost looked as if she were sleeping.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. "Ki—Kikyo." he whispered.

"Now before you come to conclusions, Inuyasha, it was of her doing. She tried to escape and thus sealed her own fate. Now, have I introduced you to my newest alliance, Amaya?"

Amaya stepped forward. Inuyasha's gaze grew suspicious as she held a few items within her palm. She held a knife, a vial of blue purple liquid, and black rose petals.

"Prepare the girl, Amaya."

She nodded walking over to the chained Kagome. She sprinkled the black rose petals all over Kagome's body. She bent down and force fed the girl the violet liquid. Kagome tried to resist but running the risk of choking to death, she swallowed the sweet liquid. "All ready, my lord." she stated.

"Now, Inuyasha. You have a choice in this matter. What will it be, to lose Kagome or to lose Kagome?" he asked evilly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled furiously.

"Her life, Inuyasha. Or a life without her in it."

"What are you talking about?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Since I've got what I wanted, which is the Sacred Jewel, thanks to my faithful servant, Kagura, I have no use to battle you anymore. Now you have a decision to make. Kagome's death. Or her returning to a world where she has no memory whatsoever of the past; of the Shikon no Tama; of your friends; or of you. Living in a world where she will never even know that you ever existed. Choose, Inuyasha."

He spluttered for a moment. "Y—you're not serious."

"Oh, but I am. And if you don't pick soon, Inuyasha, I will." he snapped his fingers, and Amaya brought the knife down; pressing it against Kagome's neck lightly.

"Kagome!" he shouted once more, trying to get to her.

"It is no use. Why don't I give her voice back to her so that she can have a little input in her fate?"

"Inuyasha! Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry! I was so stupid for getting kidnapped."

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault, it was this bastard's fault."

"Oh so touching. I will say this only once more. Decide." Naraku warned.

"I choose for Kagome to live." Inuyasha stated in a broken voice.

Hot tears slid down Kagome's cheek. She didn't know what to expect now. It was all her fault. If only she hadn't gotten captured...

"Very well. Amaya..."

She nodded, beginning to chant an ancient spell. Wind started swirling around the two, the black petals flying in the wind.

And unto their broken expressions and hearts; Kagome disappeared.

080808080808080

_Kagura stood in the woods next to Naraku as he proposed his plan to Amaya, the Dark Sorceress._

"_I have a proposition to make." Naraku said darkly._

"_What kind of proposition?" Amaya asked._

"_Have you ever heard of the half demon by the name of Inuyasha?"_

"_I may have heard about him once or twice," she said._

"_Well, all that I want you to do is to lend me your Lightining Demons, and create a single spell and two potions. Does that sound simple enough?" he asked her._

"_What's the catch?" she asked._

"_No catch, only you shall be rewarded with great power."_

"_Inuyasha, you say? What does this have to do with him?"_

"_He has everything to do with this. He has become a nuisance for quite too long. Do you accept my request?"_

"_I accept." she answered._

_As they turned to walk towards Naraku's castle, Naraku spoke to Kagura. "This Kagome girl, she possesses the last two remaining shards of the Sacred Jewel. When we capture her you are to retrieve them. And mark my words, you will be watched."_

"_Yes, Naraku."_

Kagura glanced down at her palm smugly. One shard rested on her open hand. That insane bastard had screwed up too many lives lately.

0

0

0

**(1)- This is _not _literal. Kagome did _not_ actually reach inside her body, it is metaphorical.**

**(2)- In case you were wondering why in the world I chose to use the expression 'not one iota' don't ask me. I have no idea either.**

**THE END!!!!**

0

0

0

**No, not really. We still have a _long _ways to go. And if Kikyo seemed just a _little_ bit OC, it was because she had to so that the plot would move along. It's not my fault! I swear!**

**KHStennis01: Phew! That's a relief! Hope that you liked Chapter Five!**

**Mizz Breadstyx: Thank you! At first this story was meant to be a light hearted one, but when the plot actually comes in, sometimes you have to be serious, but that doesn't mean that you can't add some humor too. ;)**

**Kellen: Thank you for reviewing even though you were exhausted. I really appreciate it. But see, in return, I am typing these review responses at an ungodly hour, just to get the story posted sooner. But I don't mind! ;) Well, not that much. Now, I get to work my butt off to finish Chapter Two of 'DI' by Friday. You know, I really like to write, but I have to stop saying when I'm going to post, so that I can update when I want to. ;) Not that I'd take forever or anything, it's just that all of my free time has been sucked away by me trying to finish chapters. I'm serious, my evenings consist of writing, more writing, dinner, some _more_ writing, and maybe just a little more writing until I drop to the floor from exhaustion. Where has my life gone? No, it's not that bad, but it's close. Wow, this had become extremely long, so I'll get to the point.Thanks for the review, by the way. :)**

**InuyashaKagomeLuv: I am really really sorry for taking a while to update. But if you read my response to Kellen up above; I reall am trying. Thanks for the praise! I hope that you enjoyed Chapter Five! **

**Everqueen: Thank you so much! I'm sure it WAS fun :) I attended a Halloween Party that weekend, it was pretty fun. I hope that you enjoyed Chapter Five!**

**BeccaPatty: Thank you. As a matter of fact I REALLY don't like Kikyo. No, I don't think so, not in any of the recent anime episodes has anything like that happened when they got too close. But hey, I could be wrong. Please tell me if I _am _wrong. BUt,in this story for obvious reasons, it won't happen. Thanks for the review! I hope too see you again for Chapter Six!**

**SensesFail26x: Aww, I'm sorry that Mickey didn't have much of a role. I'll try to work him in a little more. Sometimes this site can get on my nerves. For instance, evertime I update a chapter, it doesn't show up on my computer for over a day, so I have to go over to my gram's computer and check to see if everything went okay. (my gram lives next door so it's not a big deal) That happened to me recently when I went to click on one of my Favorite Stories that was updated, and the Chapter wasn't there. Grrrr.... But anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Immortal-Vengence: I'm always glad to see a new reader! I remember my first days as a new reader...sigh. ;) I have been a member since May. So I haben't actually been here_ that_ long. I'm glad that you like my story! Read and Review!**

**Wiccan Aviva: Thank you! Oh come on, no one's story sucks. Definitely not. Absolutely positively in no way shape or form do your stories suck because I say so. ;) Um, an author alert list is where the site emails you when the author updates. I don't really bother with it.**

**RavenMage: I'm glad that you liked it. Do you really think so? I don't think that I'm that great of a writer, but who knows? Only time will tell... Thanks for the review, and I hope that you liked Chapter Five!**

**Hermione10148: I went to a Halloween Party, so our plans were similar! I'm glad that you had fun, because I did! Your name is Alissa? Cool ;) I forgot to mention that not only is my school populated with 'Alyssas' it is also populated with 'Lyssas', 'Alishas', and 'Alicia's'. Hmmm..... my family likes to be origanal too. For instance here are a few names that are in my family, -- Shelley, Tarryn, and Cavin. Now those are pretty original don't you think? Thanks for the review!**

**InuLvr7: EVIL MONKEYS?!?! I updated! I updated! Now I shall be haunted in my sleep for fear of being mauled. ;) I hope that you like Chapter Five!**

**kagomes daughter: Thanks! I know, but she had to be so that I could move on with the story. Sorry about that.**

**Horselvr517: I did! I hope that you liked this Chapter too!**

**Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: Thanks! I hope that you liked Chapter Five!**

0

0

0

**Okay, I'm going to bed now. This should be posted bright and early Tuesday morning. Can't wait for your responses! (nudge, nudge)**

**Oh! And if you ever want to know when I'm updating and such, check my profile every once in a while. I update it regularly with posting dates and some other stuff too. For instance, the title of this chapter has been openly displayed there for over a week :)**

**Until next time...**

**-Alyssa**

****

****


	6. Bad News

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.' **

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, and a few others –**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the characters of Inuyasha, for they belong to an incredibly brilliant woman by the name of Rumiko Takahashi. Hey, but a girl can dream can't she?**

**A/N: Okay, please no flames for the _slightly _shorter length of the chapter. Even though it's shorter than my usual twelve to thirteen pages of writing, it has a lot more content within those nine pages than in the nine pages that I usually type. For, those nine pages are nine pages of a filler chapter, so do not criticize my _nine _pages of slave labor. Have I gone completely insane is the question on most of your minds right now. And I'm not too sure of the answer…**

**But anyway, here is my nine pages of Chapter Six.**

Chapter Six

Bad News

0

0

A violet smoke had filled the air as Amaya cast her incantation. The purple substance slowly faded away into the air to reveal a set of empty metal chains. Kagome had vanished into thin air; disappeared. Inuyasha fell to his knees in a large heap, staring at the corner that was previously occupied by none other than Kagome.

A dry sob escaped his parted lips, his eyes filling with despair.

Sango and Miroku watched the scene unfold with disbelieving eyes. They were being restrained by a set of Lightning Demons; having been caught almost instantly. They glanced at each other with a strained gaze.

Amaya slowly rose to stand. She gracefully made her way over to Naraku's side with a courteous bow. "I have done my part, my lord. Now where is my reward for this particular deed?" she boldly asked.

Naraku raised his eyebrow and chuckled softly. He stood and walked across the small room, every pair of eyes following each and every one of his fluid movements with a suspicious gaze.

He lightly chuckled once more. "You silly, silly woman. A lesson that everyone must learn is to not trust so willingly," he waved his hands and large, thick, thorny vines encircled Amaya's body, constricting tightly. Her eyes grew round at what was currently happening.

Was Naraku betraying her?

"You see, Amaya, I have learned these lessons throughout my lifetime. And as a prestigious dark sorceress; I would have strongly believed that you had learned that as well. But to my pleasant surprise, you hadn't; which makes this whole ordeal run a whole lot smoother."

Amaya's eyes were gleaming with disbelief and hurt. She truly thought that she could have trusted Naraku.

Especially Naraku.

Her large blue eyes shone with crystal tears.

Naraku walked over to his seat and ran his palm over the smooth, wooden surface. "You are weak, Amaya, terribly weak. In fact," Naraku chuckled, "you always have been weak. I should have expected no less. Even in our youth you were oversensitive, letting the tiniest things get through to your heart."

The unshed tears were finally slowly streaming down Amaya's pale cheek.

"Dear, dear Amaya. Did you actually think that even after all of these years my feelings would have changed?," Naraku's expression was now smug. "Especially after Onigumo transformed into Naraku? I may have that soft bastard's heart, but fortunately I have never really let that pathetic thing control my mind, have I? I am not Onigumo, so there for you shouldn't have trusted my motives so blindly."

Inuyasha. Miroku, and Sango watched the exchange with vast amounts of confusion. What exactly was Naraku implying?

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you, _love,_" Naraku smirked, " but I have no further use for you. Yes, I will give you my everlasting gratitude for assisting me in tearing this little nuisance's puny life apart, but I am afraid that is all that you shall receive."

Amaya's eyes filled with rage at being so openly mocked. Her voice trembled as she shouted, " Naraku you detestable bastard! Yes, I thought that I could have trusted you, and that is not something to be ashamed of! And you are wrong when you say that you aren't Onigumo, for he lives within you, he _is _you whether you like it or not! How dare you mock me, how could you have changed so?!"

"What ever do you mean, Amaya?" he asked in amusement.

"What do I mean?! What do I—well I'll tell you what the hell I mean! What happened to the caring best friend that I had fallen for?! How did you become so—so evil? Sure, I'm a dark sorceress, and sure, I do make a living of practically ripping apart people's lives, but I would never betray you, not even now! We've been through too much together!" her voice cracked as she shouted.

"Ah, that we have. But I have moved on, Amaya. I neither need nor want the companionship or friendship of anybody. I work best alone. Sure, I have my occasional assistants and tools, but they mean nothing to me whatsoever. My experiences have taught me the ways of power and survival. The only person that you can actually trust is yourself."

His eyes darkened dangerously.

"And it's time that you learned that lesson, Amaya."

With a snap of his fingers, a Lightning Demon standing off to the side darted toward the trembling woman. It dove onto her weak form, mauling her to her agonizing demise."

Inuyasha watched in disbelief as Naraku murdered his own comrade.

He slowly walked his way over to Inuyasha with a smirk. "I daresay, Mr. Taisho, that you have had a trying day, am I correct?" at those words Inuyasha violently struggled against his restraints; causing the demons to tighten their grip. Inuyasha snarled at him furiously.

"Well, it certainly looks that way, no need to get all jumpy. I really do think that all of you have had an extremely trying day. I think that it is time for you to go home, for our little get together has officially ended. You might want to get some sleep there, Inuyasha, you look horrible." he said smugly, and with a wave of his hand, he, the demons and the entire castle vanished; just like that.

Inuyasha punched the ground in fury; small cracks forming in the earth. That damn evil maniac had succeeded in ruining his life. He would get him back for this.

That he was for sure.

Miroku and Sango tentatively trudged over to the infuriated hanyou. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha spun around, jerking away from his hand. "Leave me the hell alone, monk!" Inuyasha spat angrily, but his cracking voice gave it all away.

"Inuyasha…" Sango started, but was rudely cut off by the emotionally strained hanyou.

"Don't start. I don't want any of your pity. I just want to get that fucking bastard back for…"

"Inuyasha…" Sango stated again, a little more impatiently this time.

"…and I swear, I will make that sick, demented, insane, despicable, evil, disgusting…"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled simultaneously.

"What?!" he answered back, " If you haven't _noticed_, I am currently plotting different ways that I could prolong Naraku's suffering as I kill him excruciatingly slowly."

"Inuyasha," Sango said again, rubbing her temples slowly, " Kagome is still alive, you idiot. In fact, if what Naraku stated was true, then she's probably at her home this very moment, safely tucked away in her bed." She sighed in irritation as she stated the complete obvious.

"You know what," Inuyasha said with widened eyes, "you are absolutely right! I—I've gotta go, bye guys!" he called as he sprinted away as fast as his legs would carry him. Nothing would prevent him from getting to Kagome now; nothing.

Sango groaned as she walked over to Miroku. "Why can't our lives ever be simple and plain? That would be so much easier." she mumbled as she stepped into his warm embrace.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her smaller form, giving much needed comfort; he didn't have any ulterior motives at the moment. In fact, he practically needed Sango's embrace as much as she did.

"I don't know, Sango. Don't we all wish for that?"

She sighed. "I guess so," she stated dejectedly.

"We still have a problem, Sango."

"And what is that?" she asked; looking up to meet his eyes in query.

"Naraku has the Sacred Jewel." Miroku stated gravely.

"Dammit." Sango breathed softly.

080808080808080

Kagome slowly opened her sleepy brown eyes. She drew in a deep yawn as she rolled onto her side to check her alarm clock. She sighed in irritation as the big, bold, red numbers only read eight twenty two. It was way too early to get up on a Sunday. She internally cursed at her body for waking up so early.

Well, there was no point in remaining in her soft, warm, and cozy bed now that she was awake. Kagome wasn't the type to lie in bed for three hours after she slipped out of sleep. **(1)**

Kagome slowly sat up into a sitting position. She stretched her arms out in front of her, yawning once more. Kagome lazily swung her legs off the side of her bed, gathering her wits about her as she stood up; exiting the room. Kagome squinted her eyes at the blast of morning sunshine in the hallway; it was quite the difference from her dark cave of a room.

As gracefully as she could with a sleep fogged mind; she stumbled her way into the kitchen. Kagome made her way over to the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice from its contents. She was handed a glass and without hesitation, she accepted it, sloppily pouring the orange liquid into the glass.

"Kagome? What are you…"

"Doing up so early? Mom, we go through this all the time. My stupid brain decided to wake up at eight thirty on a Sunday, go figure." she mumbled as she placed the carton back into the refrigerator. Kagome noticed that her mother was already fully dressed, and was preparing breakfast for Grandpa and Sota; who were in a heated argument at the kitchen table.

She decided to join them; taking a seat across from Grandpa. "Now, now, Sota, you're being completely foolish, of course you'll take over the shrine."

"_No, _I'm not, Gramps, I'm going to be a video game designer, you know, the one who programs them."

"Sota, you'll grow out of it, don't worry. What you _really_ want to do is to take over the family shrine that has been passed down for generation after generation."

"That's nice and all, Gramps. But I'm not taking the shrine over! I mean, it's not even an actual running shrine! It's a monument, what am I gonna do? Sweep the floors; polish the furniture?!" Sota exclaimed.

"Do not disrespect our ancestry! You are the male in our family, and you shall inherit the shrine!"

"Fine, I'll inherit it, but I'll hire someone to keep it clean!"

"You shall do no such thing! That is preposterous!"

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me?!"

"Kagome will! Won't you Kagome?" Grandpa asked, now looking at her expectantly.

"Huh?" she asked looking up. She hadn't been listening at all.

"You will prevent Sota from hiring an—an _outsider _to keep our precious shrine intact! What is with you kids?!" he exclaimed in exasperation; his expression taking over a wild quality.

"Oh, Dad. That is enough. My kids will have a choice in what they do in their life." Hitomi reprimanded him as she placed a plate full of blueberry waffles in the center of the table.

"Nonsense, Hitomi, ooh, blueberry…"

The small family of four began to eat their sweet smelling homemade breakfast, consuming every last crumb. Kagome wiped her mouth as she carried her dishes to the sink. "Mum, I'm going out with Hojo and Eri to the mall today, I might be gone for a while." she stated as she began walking toward the exit.

"Oh? Well, alright dear, be back in time for dinner." Hitomi said, standing to clear the table.

"You know I will," she said with a slight grin as she rolled her eyes, "but I don't have to meet them until eleven thirty, so I'll be here until then." she called over her back as she headed up the stairs toward her room.

Hitomi watched her daughter retreat up the wooden steps with an odd expression playing on her face.

080808080808080

Inuyasha sped towards the bone eater's well. The only thought that was in his mind was Kagome. It was all that he was capable of thinking about. He quickly jumped into the well, traveling five hundred years into the future. If it had been anyone else besides the hanyou, they would have taken the time to marvel at the whole operation in time travel itself.

But, for Inuyasha, traveling time was just a part of his life.

He quickly hopped out of the well, running toward the Higurashi household. He scurried over to the side of the house, the side where Kagome's window could be seen. Inuyasha swiftly leapt onto the widow sill, entering her room through the slightly cracked opening.

Her room was drenched in her glorious scent. The mere fragrance of Kagome could have placed him within a drunken stupor at the moment, but what he heard in the room next to him kept his mind alert.

He heard a soft voice singing a sweet melody.

Kagome's voice.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha burst into the door, and was greeted with a hot, steamy, bathroom; with one very nude Kagome drying off with a towel. Inuyasha wasn't fazed at all; he was practically jumping for joy that she was alive and breathing, standing in front of him with all of her healthy, glowing beauty.

Another dry sob tore from his mouth as he tackled the unsuspecting girl to the floor with a tight embrace. Tears of relief began to run down his face as he hugged the girl that he loved with all his might.

Kagome was taken aback at first.

But when she noticed that she was lying under a complete stranger; who was a man; an odd looking man at that; who was sobbing as he clutched her as she wore naught but her birthday suit.

Then she began to panic.

Kagome screamed, her frightened voice echoing throughout the walls.

Inuyasha clutched his ears and scowled at Kagome. "What the fuck are you yelling for bitch?! Jeez, isn't a guy allowed to be worried about you?!" He sat up looking at her with indignation.

Kagome scrambled out of his grasp, hastily wrapping a fluffy white towel around her small body. Her eyes darted around the small bathroom as she backed up against the wall. "Wha—what d—do y—you want? I—I'll g—give you m—money, justpleasedon'thurtme!" she whispered frantically; her eyes wide.

Inuyasha looked at her with great concern. "Kagome?" he asked; taking a step towards her.

She flattened her back against the wall, "D—don't you come _any _nearer!"

Inuyasha took another step, his ears flattened.

"I m—mean it!" she shrieked.

"Kago…"

"Don't talk to me! How do you even know my name anyway?! I've never seen you in my life! I—I'm not alone! You won't get away with this!"

"Ka…"

Kagome began to scream again at the top of her lungs. She shrieked and shrieked until the bathroom door burst open by a frazzled Hitomi.

And then everything went black, as Kagome fainted by a mixture of fear, stress, anger, and relief. Her body crumpled to the ground by an emotional overload; but what she didn't notice before she left consciousness; were the two masculine arms that caught her from her fall.

080808080808080

Kagome blinked open her heavy leaden eyes. Her vision became clear and the first thing that her brown eyes registered, were a pair of amber orbs. And then, she remembered her previous encounter with the man kneeled before her in the bathroom.

Kagome sat straight up and began to scream again; but her loud yelps slowly died down to nothing as she noticed all of her body parts intact, not a single scratch, dressed in her warm flannel pajama's; and that her mother was sitting right next to her.

She stared at her mother in confusion.

Hitomi softly smiled at her frenzied daughter; no wonder she had fainted from such a frightening encounter. Hitomi grasped Kagome's palm within her own, granting her with a reassuring smile.

"M—Momma?" Kagome stuttered.

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry for giving you such a scare. This here is Inuyasha, and he will be staying with us for the next few months. He misinterpreted which room was his, as he practically ran a marathon towards the attached bathroom, and you gave him quite a scare from being in the bathroom, not to mention that you were acting as if he were about to murder you."

Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha. "Why did you knock me over?" she asked.

"I really had to go, Kagome." he shyly smiled.

She sheepishly smiled back at him. "Sorry, for coming to conclusions, but well, the circumstances were suspicious too."

"Sorry about that."

Kagome sighed as she glanced at her alarm clock for the second time that morning. It was five after eleven. Her eyes grew round as she rapidly jumped out of bed; ran over to her closet and snatched a set of clothes, and sprinted into the bathroom once more.

Inuyasha looked at Hitomi in puzzlement.

"She was supposed to meet her friends in about twenty minutes." she explained.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding.

Kagome burst out of the room and threw a "See you later!" over her shoulder as she sped downstairs.

Inuyasha's smile faded as he watched his love run away to meet other people. It wounded him deeply to see her go.

And it wrenched his heart in unbearable pain to realize that she hadn't recognized him, and that she had thought that he would inflict bodily harm upon her.

That hurt the most.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he lifted his eyes to meet that of Hitomi's. She smiled sadly. "I don't know what happened, Inuyasha. But I still remember. And I'll do all that I possibly can to help her remember too." she said.

He lowered his head again, not answering her.

Hitomi felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes as she watched the young, melancholy half demon in front of her. He truly loved her daughter.

She trusted the young man with all of her heart and soul.

And be damned if she wouldn't help set things straight.

For, her sixteen year old daughter just appeared this morning with knowledge of previous plans and events that hadn't happened as far as she knew, and she appeared without the knowledge of the double life that she had been leading for over a year now.

Without knowledge of the hanyou that she had completely fallen for.

Something terrible had happened.

And she was going to get to the bottom of it.

080808080808080

Sango and Miroku slowly walked toward Kaede's hut. They were both dead tired, and just wanted to collapse into a warm bed and let the sweet grasp of pleasant dreams envelop their stress filled thoughts.

Miroku pulled the hangings aside, letting Sango enter before himself. He soon followed behind her, ready to faint from fatigue.

As they both headed in their own direction toward their respectful beds, the hangings of the front of the hut swung open and a frantic looking Kaede burst inside.

Sango and Miroku both gazed at her with worry.

What had happened this time?

"Sango…Miroku…" Kaede panted.

"What is it Kaede?" Sango asked in concern.

"The well…the magical aura is gone…it is _gone_!" Kaede sobbed, beginning to collapse to her old knees. Miroku ran to catch her from falling to great injury, as he asked, "What do you mean Lady Kaede?"

"The bone eaters well! There is no more magic there any longer! It is only a mere well now!"

Waves of dread washed through Sango and Miroku's body; coursing through their veins as if it were liquid fire. It formed into a heavy chunk of lead; dropping into the pits of their stomachs.

Kagome and Inuyasha were unable to return.

0

0

0

**(1) I am. ;D**

**Dun, dun, dun! What shall happen next? Well, _I _know the answer, but _you_ shall have to return and see! Tehehe. If you haven't noticed, I am in a slightly weird mood. Yes, slightly. I can be a complete maniac during certain circumstances. So, yea, this was a filler chapter. And the next couple chapters will gain back for the most part, the light heartedness of earlier chapters. I think that we've had a little too much drama at the moment, so enjoy the break while you can.**

**Hmm, exactly _why _has the well closed?**

**Well, that is for me to know, and for you to find out! ;D**

**I updated in a little over two weeks rather than my planned month! It felt like forever since I had written anything, so I took an early leave from my fic-reading vacation and whipped up chapter six for you all! But as for what I've been up to lately, I've been doing twenty page research papers and thirty minute presentations (Grrr…) and as mentioned up above, most of my computer time has been spent _reading_ fics, not writing them. It has been fun, but I have returned! Yay!**

**(Looks around and notices that no one else is jumping for joy.)**

**Eh heh, and for my fellow Americans, how was _your _Thanksgiving? Mine was celebrated the day before, because my sister had to work on Thanksgiving. I always get so sleepy afterwards. Damn turkey. And since I was left with nothing to do on the actual holiday, I went out to breakfast, did some of my Christmas shopping, and went to see 'National Treasure' with my Mom and Gram. I loved it! If you haven't seen it already, get your butt up and go see it! And for those of you who _have_ seen it; you know that Masons group-thingy that they were talking about? Well that group actually exists, and my Pap is a member! I was shocked! Although, I have no idea what they do, because he's sworn under secrecy! Now isn't that weird? Heh, it's probably just a bunch of old historically obsessed geezers. But hey, it's still neat.**

**And now I find myself staring at dollar bills. I even went as far as looking at the clock on the back of a hundred!**

**Yup, I have completely lost it…**

**Everqueen: No; thank _you_!I really appreciate the praise. And don't worry; this _is _an InuKag story under plain old 'Romance' ;)**

**Kellen: Another response to a wonderful review! Hmm, I can't tell you too much, but they both are important characters…and don't worry, your boss shall never find out! I love your reviews too much! **

**BeccaPatty: Yeah, I've seen that episode, more than once in fact. But, Kagome and Kikyo have been in close confines, even contact since then, and Kikyo hasn't lost her soul. Shrugs Well anyway, for this story, that didn't happen. Hmm, I can't reveal who exactly Satu is right now, but you are getting warm! And before I get cold feet and erase these words, you are _very_ clever! And something about Kikyo's soul _is _a hidden factor within the story. When I first got into Inuyasha, I was okay with Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship, until she started acting like a total bitch. And I'm guessing that you understand Japanese, because I don't think that those episodes have been translated into English yet. Harumph, they need to get a move on! I tried watching an episode in that language before, just out of pure curiosity, and I was totally lost! Oh well. Thanks for the review!**

**Raven Mage: Wow, you have no idea how much that statement meant to me. And as for you, my fingers are crossed! I hope that they eventually make it! Hope to see you again for Chapter Seven!**

**Immortal-Vengence: I'm sorry, really I am! But it is suspense that makes a good story! And you'll hate me even more for the end of this chapter! Yeah, I was shooting for people to feel sorry for Kikyo. I don't _hate _her per say, but I strongly dislike her at certain times. She can even be likeable on certain occasions. Please review!**

**Allura Arwen: Well, to answer your statement, _carefully_ reread the last part of Chapter Five, the part with Kagura. I thought that it would be painfully obvious. But anyway, to give you a little ray of hope for their seemingly bleak future, I shall give you the hint of 'counting' Count, my friend. ;) And you have cleverly come upon something! Most people haven't picked up on that yet! Though, it won't matter until the sequel. Read and review!**

**InuyashaKagome121: Deep breaths, deep breaths. ;D I know, but things will _probably_ work out in the end. Or will they? Or won't they? Hmm, there _is _a planned sequel. Oh I'm just kidding! I'm not _that_ evil! But I was telling the truth about the sequel…**

**Firestorm2004: Thank you! I actually have the epilogue written, so I have this whole thing worked out now. No, they won't die, what would be the point of that? I'd hate myself if I killed one of them, yeah, at the end, if I _did_ kill them, I'd probably just have someone wake up from a dream or something. Now wouldn't _that_ be a twist? I'm sorry for taking longer to update a mere filler chapter, but can you find it within _The Depths of Your Soul _to forgive me? You should feel so lucky, for I just revealed the title of the sequel to you and only you. I just felt bad for leaving you with a filler/cliffhanger. But anyway, Chapter Seven will be out sooner than Chapter Six was. Now, because I gave you a _humongous_ present consisting of a title, I fully expect a review! Feed my ego! Or, deflate it. Your choice!**

**melting crystal: Thanks for the review!**

**Hermione10148: Well, I must apologize for my rambling last time! I tend to do that once in a while. Thanks for the review! I hope to see you for another round of reviews! Yes, they come in rounds; I've noticed that you usually only get reviews until about two days after the chapter is posted. So, make me happy, and review!**

**XxgestlblondyxX: Really? I'm just plain speechless. I mean, I _have_ cried over stories before, which I will unabashedly admit for they were truly well written, and I had really gotten into the story and could relate with the characters, but I really don't think that my story can compare. But I'm flattered nonetheless! Thanks!**

**ElmoTheCheerioMonger: Confusion can be good in some cases. Yes! There _is _foreshadowing of some kind! Please tell me your theories so that I can see if you're on the right track! I'm sorry that I took this long to update, because I usually update every week. I just chose the most _opportune_ time to take a become-a-reader-again-and-forget-about-your-damn-writing-responsibilities vacation, didn't I? Don't hate me too much. ;)**

**SensesFail26x: No, _I'm _such a mean person! You have no idea how guilty I feel for taking over two weeks to update! That's pretty sad, huh? Don't be discouraged by the shortness of the chapter, for I'll try to make the next one lengthier! Thank you for the review, and I hope to hear from you again!**

**la89801: Thank you! Please keep coming back! I love each and every one of my 'good' reviewers, which is why I take the time to personally respond to each and every one of you! Hope that you liked Chapter Six!**

**Okay, my response altogether has become quite long. Can you tell how much I missed you guys? :D **

**I have a few questions for _future _reference and other reasons.**

**1) Do you vote 'Yes' or 'No' for an eventual lemon chapter? You have until December 1st to vote.**

**2) Are you a Kikyo hater?**

**3) Do you like licorice? **

**Please answer my questions in your review. I'll see you all soon.**

**- Alyssa**


	7. Last Chance

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, others…**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Well, at least any rights to Inuyasha. Though I _do_ own most of the anime series on DVD…**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I haven't updated in forever! I haven't dropped off of the face of the planet, rest assured. I've been writing under another name, five stories actually. (Winces at the glares shooting at me.) I've been writing for the Harry Potter fandom these last few months, and I am incredibly sorry for taking so long to update!**

Chapter 7: Last Chance

0

0

"Almost…there…" Kagome panted.

She pedaled with force, not wanting to be late in meeting her best friend and her boyfriend. Kagome smiled brilliantly. _Her boyfriend. _She loved thinking it, but loved saying it even more so.

They had been dating for three months now, three wonderful months. Hojo was the sweetest, most charming boyfriend she could ever wish on her lucky stars for. Hell, he was even quite cute—and not to mention smart.

Every Sunday, Hojo, herself, Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi always went out to hang at the mall—it was literally a tradition for them, they hadn't missed one; not one. But today, Yuki couldn't come because her family had decided to take a vacation on the coast, and Ayumi got landed with babysitting her baby twin cousins.

So, it was just the three of them today.

And she was going to be late!

Her legs were beginning to cramp, and she knew that they wouldn't really mind if she was only a few minutes late, but she really wanted to talk to her closest friends about her odd encounter with that guy this morning.

Okay, she could understand having a full bladder, she could understand running into the wrong room, (Kagome wasn't exactly the most graceful person alive) but what her mother failed to explain to her was _why _he was staying with them, and exactly _why _he jumped on her and started sobbing.

Now that was just without a doubt creepy!

Kagome sighed as she pulled over at a three storied house; she let her bike fall on its side into a lush green lawn as she sprinted to the door. Kagome quickly ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed down her skirt before she pushed the doorbell button.

She waited a few minutes before she was greeted by an older woman standing in the front door. The older lady smiled warmly grabbing Kagome's arm; leading her inside.

She was a good three inches shorter than Kagome and had her long silver hair tied up into a tight bun. She reached on her tiptoes to give Kagome a small peck on the cheek.

"Kagome! It's so wonderful to see you darling! We've all missed you around here!" the old woman exclaimed.

Kagome smiled warmly, "I was just here yesterday, Nan."

"Nonetheless, dear," she smiled, "now take your shoes off in the foyer—you know the routine—Hojo and Eri are out back if you'd like to join them."

Kagome nodded her head as she slid her brown loafers off and walked deeper into the house. She smiled again at the thought of Hojo's Nanna. The woman always insisted on Kagome calling her Nan.

She barely glanced at the familiar decorum of Hojo's main hallway. Given, the first time she had ever been inside his house she had been quite taken aback. Hojo's family owned a franchise of many herbal medicinal shops spread throughout Japan—and now they were even spreading to the continent.

His house was vastly different from her shrine. If she hadn't know better; glancing at the sleek marble tiles or the enormous colorful paintings; the crystal chandeliers or the wide elegant carpeted staircase, she just might have believed she had stepped into a home of royalty.

Kagome found herself in the kitchen and made a bee-line for the back door. She twisted the door knob and was greeted with a blast of the morning sunlight. She saw Hojo and Eri sitting under a large umbrella covered table by the poolside laughing.

Her grin grew wider as she waved and called out, "Hojo! Eri!" and walked quickly to join them at the table.

Two sets of eyes glanced up to greet Kagome and visibly brightened. Hojo stood up from his seat and walked over to Kagome with a soft smile. He wrapped his long arms around her small form and gave her a short kiss on the lips; quickly breaking away.

Kagome noticed the slight tinge of red on his cheeks and she just knew that it wasn't sunburn. You'd think after three months he'd become less embarrassed—but she loved him even more for it.

She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling back in for a longer kiss before breaking away herself to go join Eri.

Her friend was waiting patiently at the table a wistful expression grazing her features.

Hojo quickly sat down next to her and said, "So, now that we're all here; I guess we can go."

"Oh, but could we just stay at your house today? It wouldn't be the same without Yuki and Ayumi. And—well I haven't had a dip in your pool for ages! Besides, Ben wouldn't mind whipping up some of his greatest lunches," Eri slightly pouted, " Pleeeease, Hojo? Kagome would like that too, wouldn't you Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it for a second, and it actually seemed fun.

"Okay, I'm in," Kagome stated, "and besides, I have something to tell you guys—and I think it would be better off told in private."

O0o0O0o0O

Inuyasha's ears flattened.

He was sitting on Kagome's mother's bed as said woman sat on the floor digging through old boxes marked 'Dad.' She was looking for normal clothes for him to wear so that she could take him somewhere 'critical' as she put it.

She made a point not to mention anything after she called the trip _critical, imperative, of utmost importance, _oh and a _secret_.

That damn woman! Inuyasha was beginning to understand where Kagome got her personality from.

Kagome.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at that very moment. Was she having fun with her friends?

Without him?

_Of course, you idiot! Why wouldn't she be? Kagome can't remember you at all, and you're sitting here wondering if she misses you! The obvious answer is no, I mean her life doesn't revolve around you, moron._

There it was again! His conscience that sounded ever so much like the monk.

Inuyasha made a mental note to trip Miroku when things all smoothed over—maybe he'd even persuade Sango to whack him over the head with Hiraikotsu…

Possibilities…

He jumped as seemingly pounds of clothing were thrown onto his body, shirts and socks hanging off of his ears; jeans and sweatpants wrapped around his neck… Inuyasha removed the clothes from his head and shot a glare at Hitomi.

But he was shot an even sterner glare in return, the kind of 'Don't-You-Dare-Think-Of-Disobeying,' glares.

He made a point to sigh loudly as he grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom in a huff.

O0o0O0o0O

A soft twittering noise broke Sango's concentration, her head darting upwards.

It was only a bird.

She really needed a vacation. Sango admitted to herself that she was somewhat tense and edgy lately. And to top it off, apparently she was never going to see two of her best friends in the life of the living again!

Angry tears began to blur her vision as she threw the stone that she was sharpening her Hiraikotsu with moments ago.

Dammit, she was sick and _tired _of losing the people she loved!

She needed love, she'd been deprived for so long. She knew that she depicted a tough warrior image, but on the inside she was crying.

And as she looked up to lock eyes with the familiar dark violet blue, she knew what she needed.

She knew what she wanted.

For now—it was enough.

O0o0O0o0O

"So, let me get this straight… this guy…Inuyasha, is living with you now?" Eri asked, a visible frown flashed on her face, "And he jumped you while you were in the bathroom?"

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome! You-you've got to kick this guy out! I mean _obviously…_"

Kagome cut her off, "Obviously what, Eri?" she asked in warning.

"Obviously, this guy is very sick, and shouldn't be living down the hall from you, Kagome." Hojo whispered quietly. He held a firm and almost dangerous glint in his normally soft eyes.

She spluttered. Why was she acting so surprised by their reactions? I mean, she practically _expected _it.

But then why was she a little offended deep down?

All of a sudden, Kagome felt rather irritable and she stood up from her chair. "I-I've got to go, I'll see you guys later," she said as she hastily walked back into the house to retrieve her shoes.

O0o0O0o0O

Inuyasha was practically being dragged down the street by Kagome's mom. She had a vice-like grip on his arm and was leading him to some unknown destination for some fucking _unknown _reason.

Who did this wench think she was!

_You're last chance, that's what…_

God, Hitomi was his last chance of being with Kagome and he knew it. She was the only one in this world that seemed to remember him—and Kagome's normal life.

Not that it could be considered normal…

If he blew it he'd have to return to the past, and then what would he have?

Nothing.

Naraku apparently held the Sacred Jewel within his slimy clutches. But what irked him the most was that everything seemed ordinary; well, except for the Kagome forgetting him part.

That was just screwed up.

Oh, when he and Naraku crossed paths again, that little bastard wouldn't be so lucky this time around.

"Inuyasha, quit dawdling. We have places to be before Kagome gets back."

The veins in his jaw were surely bulging right now, he was sure of it.

"Well, would you care to tell me where we're _going_?"

"I told you, you'll see."

She pulled him faster, and he found himself rolling his eyes.

Several citizens of Tokyo were sprinting down the sidewalks in just a hurry as they were. Grown men and women carrying strange looking bags, and talking into small silver contraptions. Teenagers were running down the streets, shouting at their friends. Some were on some kind of board on _wheels_.

For the life of him, he couldn't comprehend the foreign ways of the future; it was an extremely strange place. He looked into the windows of numerous shops and saw racks of clothing, books, and some buildings were even filled with tables, chairs, and a delicious smell of excellent food.

Maybe he _could _get used to this.

He needed to go back and visit Miroku and Sango soon, though. They were probably seething at him for not telling them what happened to Kagome.

He was suddenly jerked into a small alleyway.

Confusion filled Inuyasha's expression.

Kagome's mother led him down the dark gap between two large buildings. There was colorful graffiti sprayed on the sides. Inuyasha frowned. She came to a halt in front of a small wooden door.

Hitomi knocked.

One minute passed…

Two minutes passed…

Inuyasha began restlessly fidgeting while being so annoyingly held in place by Kagome's mom. He blew a spurt of air to move the fringe out of his eyes.

Finally, the wooden door slightly cracked open and a deep silky voice said, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha felt Hitomi straighten her posture, giving an air of confidence and superiority. He felt great respect for this woman, despite her Kagome-ish ways.

Maybe that was why he took an instant liking to her…

"We need a ring."

That was all she said.

"A _ring_? You brought me out here so that we could look at fucking _jewelry_?"

Hitomi sent a reprimanding glare in his direction, and he immediately felt his ears flatten under the rather constricting hat. A chain of soft chuckles reached his ever sensitive ears as the door was opened wide enough for them to enter.

"Come in, come in."

He was hastily dragged inside.

O0o0O0o0O

Kagome stopped her bicycle in front of the shrine. She decided to take a walk on the grounds. The blossoms of the Goshinboku were in full bloom, and many were gracefully flying with the aid of the wind.

She felt a pang within her chest as she passed the ancient tree.

Kagome sat on a bench and decided to gaze up at the afternoon clouds in the baby blue sky. They were slowly inching forward overhead, puffy white.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes.

O0o0O0o0O

They were walking down a narrow, dark hallway. Inuyasha's heart was pounding quickly in his chest. Why were they here to look at a ring? Why didn't they just go to one of those fancy and suave merchants that had several sparkling pieces?

And yet, he heard absolutely no excess speed to Hitomi's pulse. He smelled no fear, he sensed no anxiety. Apparently she felt safe, so this assured him somewhat. But the shady whereabouts of this place was what kept Inuyasha alert for any scenario.

This man, he was quite tall, surpassing Inuyasha himself by at least an inch or two. He had long golden hair that was swept back into an elegant braid. He wore a crisp, white shirt with black slacks. This man held himself upright with an air of authority as he led them to a door at the end of the hall.

Inuyasha's muscles tensed. He had been around too many back stabbing demons and humans alike to not be suspicious of what was beyond that door.

The man reached into his pocket and retrieved a key; he slid it into the lock and with a click, he opened it. A faint luminous glow emitted from the room as they stepped inside. Inuyasha jumped as he heard the graceful man lock the door behind him.

He was about to go after the man, surely this had been a trap! But the firm hand on his shoulder hesitated and stopped his actions. Hitomi shook her head.

Light illuminated the room as the man flicked a switch, and Inuyasha saw numerous glass cases of…_rings…_

Rings in several different sizes, shapes, stones, and styles.

His gaze lifted to meet his two onlookers with bewilderment. "Would someone like to tell me what I am doing in some shoddy dump looking at obviously stolen jewelry?" he asked; his tone indignant.

"Inuyasha, please listen to me, this isn't stolen jewelry. For you to be able to live from day to day in this world, you cannot appear to be a demon. Horrible things could happen, Inuyasha. If even one person saw your natural appearance; the government would be after you, trying to take you into captivity. Performing tests on you."

Inuyasha felt some of his blood drain away from his face.

"These contain a very potent concealment charm. Any demon—half or full blooded—would appear to be in their human state. And this is why I feel you need one."

Inuyasha was speechless.

Hitomi sighed. "Look, Inuyasha. How are you going to win back Kagome if she could possibly be one of the people who would turn you into the government? Kagome doesn't have any recollection of demons, magic, and most importantly—you. It must remain that way until she regains her memory. Please choose a ring while I discuss something with Mr. Nyugen."

With slight hesitation, Inuyasha walked over to the many glass cases. Radiant colors filled his sensitive eyes. They were all exquisitely made with tiny intricate details. Little vines of silver ivy lined one of the silver bands, the leaves containing miniscule emeralds.

Another ring was made of gold, tiny iridescent rainbow stones engraved into the fine metal. Inuyasha looked down at the sliver ring with engraved ruby writing that was already resting upon his finger.

'Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!'

'Love, Kagome'

Inuyasha felt a bitter lump rise into his throat.

Would he ever hear those words spoken from her beautiful lips ever again?

Or would her love be lavished upon another; never to glance back at his crumbling form as she started a new carefree and burdenless life that didn't involve Inuyasha at all?

He didn't even want to think about that.

He looked up at the mysterious man and spoke in a tight voice, "Is it possible that you could charm a ring that I already own?"

The man's eyes showed unhidden surprise at the request. Apparently hardly anybody, maybe even nobody ever asked him that. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I sure that we could have something arranged."

Inuyasha nodded as he glanced down at the silver ring hugging his ring finger. He needed a reminder, he needed something to hold onto the past with—even if it was only as small as a ring.

He knew that he would be needing something to support him in the near future. But for whatever reason—he did not know.

And with a labored sigh, he slid the cool metal from his finger and placed it into the palm of Mr. Nyugen.

Though why did he feel as if he had lost another part of Kagome?

0

0

0

**InuLvr7: Thanks for the review! I hope you don't hate me too much for not updating in months… **

**Everqueen: Thank you! Yeah, like it or not, Onigumo _did _have a life too, so I just decided to…add that into the plot... Actually, there are only a few that actually do remember the real past. And unfortunately, Kagome isn't one of them :( As for the sit thing, as funny as that might have been, Inuyasha hasn't had his necklace on since his birthday party (smirks) I hope too hear from you soon!**

**InuLuver23: Thanks for reviewing! I know, but rest assured, the ending is quite… pleasant… I already have it written so I should know :) And as for Kagome's thoughts, just picture yourself in her position, some stranger waltzes right into the bathroom while you're getting out of the tub, and pounces on you! I probably would have had a worse reaction than Kagome's :D**

**BeccaPatty: I am so glad you liked it! Yeah, I have an idea of how she'll get her memories back, but it'll be just a little harder to do than that! I mean, one _must _wonder about why the well closed…lets just say it was a blessing to keep their safety intact a _little_ longer. But the question is…how did it happen and why? Oh, I'll stop confusing you now, hopefully you'll find out in the near future. I absolutely love the Inuyasha movies! I only know a few words in Japanese, basically learned from the Inu anime! I'm learning Spanish, actually. Okay, well, once again I am sincerely glad you liked Chapter Six; I hope you like Chapter Seven as well!**

**crazylinkfan: Thanks for the review! And thanks for answering my questions, I hope to hear from you soon. :)**

**la89801: I guess you're right, but I don't know, I sort of always pushed myself to write those extra few pages. :) You're late? Well, I'm three months later, lol. I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a month, unfortunately, I got myself more updating responsibilities. Smart move, Alyssa, smart move. I'm glad you love it, it makes me so happy! Poor Inuyasha, indeed…**

**i-am-cayce: Thank you, I deeply appreciate it!**

**hawaiikel: A lemon chapter contains sex. And it looks as if the majority wants one, so I'll try to keep it site friendly, I don't want a sudden disappearance of my account and stories. That has actually happened to quite a few brilliant writers on here, and I am absolutely furious! Hmm, hold onto that thought about Kikyo, save and store it, and that's all I'm saying ;) Actually, he _wanted _Inuyasha to follow. Thanks for the review! You have my eternal gratitude!**

**Well, there was Chapter Seven! Once again, I am sincerely sorry for not updating as soon as some of you may have liked. I'll try to have a Chapter out per month, I'm kind of busy at the time due to other commitments. And just remember…**

**Reviews make my world go 'round! So keep it spinning!**

0

0

♥ **Much love,**

**Alyssa**


	8. Dream Visitations

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, others…**

**Disclaimer: La la la, and ho ho ho, the answer to your question is no no no.**

**A/N: Wow, how obtuse was my disclaimer? Seriously. I guess that my creativity juices for a different disclaimer are slowly but steadily running out. Really, a song? But anyways, I saw the movie 'Hostage' over the weekend, and I didn't really like it. It was kind of disturbing; gore is not really my thing. So, on with Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Dream Visitations

0

0

_It was a dark and chilly night. The sky was cloudy, covering the billions of twinkling stars overhead. Kagome was standing in the middle of a Tokyo highway; there weren't any cars, buses, cabs… There weren't even any noisy pedestrians or scruffy homeless beggars…_

_There was only Kagome._

_The golden rays from the streetlights flickered off. Kagome felt her heart beat speed up slightly as she called out, "Hello! Where is everybody!"_

_Her voice echoed off of the deserted buildings._

_She frowned and began walking down the empty street. It was getting colder as a heavy breeze made her cling onto her lightweight jacket tighter. She glanced around again and noticed a dark figure in the distance._

"_Excuse me!" she called, "Could you tell me what is going on?" _

_The figure did not answer, only beckoned for her to come closer. Kagome found herself walking, whether it was on account of her own will or not, she didn't know. She stood face to face with the dark figure, yet she couldn't see it any better than before._

"_Kagome…" a metallic and raspy voice sounded from the figure, "Why?"_

_Her brown eyes filled with blatant confusion. "Why what?"_

"_Why?" it repeated a little louder this time._

"_I don't know what you are talking about…" Kagome said; nervousness and fear clouding over her expression._

"_Always alone…even when…I'm not…always…"_

_Kagome found herself wanting to run away, but she stood rooted to the concrete pavement. Yellow orbs softly glowed where the figure's eyes should have been. "Kagome, where is Kagura?" that soft breathy voice asked._

"_I-I don't know who Kagura is. Honestly, I don't know." She rushed, noting the dangerous tone of the being standing in front of her. Those yellow lights narrowed in anger._

"_Do not dare to pull that on me, Kagome. Your foolish lies cannot help you now. Tell me where the wind sorceress is."_

"_I told you, I don't…"_

"_Silence!" it shouted. "That is enough, if you choose not to tell me, then don't. Only the better for my purpose."_

"_W-what purpose?" Kagome stuttered._

"_It doesn't really matter now, does it?" the yellow orbs formulated into eyes, the pupils cat-like slits of fury. "I may not be able to kill you in your dreams, Kagome, but this is exactly what will happen in the near future if you don't tell me of Kagura's whereabouts."_

_Clawed hands reached out to grasp her neck, lightly drawing small droplets of blood. Kagome tried to cry out but to no avail, "People are so easily fooled by your innocence and charm, but do them a favor, Kagome, and end it all so that none of them have the chance to see who you really are, a monster." it spat._

_Kagome felt the life drain from her, a limp and lifeless body lying in the middle of a dark alleyway… _

0

0

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her breathing labored, coming in short pants. She sat up and rubbed her neck with a frown. What had that been about? Who was Kagura? Why did the figure want to know where she was?

Kagome's back ached. She realized that she had fallen asleep on that old stone bench. Wonderful. She tried to find a more comfortable position so that her back didn't hurt so much, rubbing her eyes.

The summer sun was beating down on her. Kagome's skin felt a little hot. On top of everything else, she was sunburned! Oh, what a day, Kagome mused.

"Kagome!" Sota called from the street. He was walking with a group of boys as they passed. She smiled and waved, "What are you doing home already?" he asked.

"Change of plans, squirt." Kagome said, running a hand through his hair. He yelped and tore from her perimeter.

"Don't touch the hair!" he protested, glancing at his friends from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome laughed at her little brother's antics, "Sure thing, Sota, run along, Mom isn't home and Gramps went to some shrine auction thing for new and exciting artifacts," Kagome said without excitement, "And I'm sure that your friends don't want to hang out with me," she said.

She noted with amusement that two of his friends' faces looked crestfallen.

"Okay, see you!" he said as his group began to walk away.

"Bye, squirt!" she called.

"Shut _up_, Kagome!" was his exasperated answer.

She chuckled, rising to stand. Kagome came face to face with the Sacred Tree that Gramps had always been rambling on about. The tale of the Shikon no Tama, the hanyou and priestess must have been scorched onto her memory cells. A betrayal between lovers.

But why did Kagome get the feeling that wasn't the ending of the story?

It was almost as if she knew something that others didn't, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Kagome visibly sighed and trekked into the Higurashi Shrine. Her imagination must have been working overtime, she thought, for there was no other explanation.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a soda from the refrigerator; she found her thoughts drifting back onto that Inuyasha guy. She wondered where he had gone.

She had no idea why he was staying with them, and she had no idea where he could have been. There was no trace of him in the house and for a fleeting second, she contemplated the possibility of this morning being a very odd dream.

But then the front door opened.

Kagome heard sets of footsteps walking towards the kitchen; she held her breath, trying to hear who it was.

"…your birthday, Inuyasha? I have no idea how she could have afforded that!"

"Me either, I just wish she'd remember…"

"I know, but until we find out what's going on…"

Hitomi and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and as soon as they saw her sitting at the kitchen table, all conversation was abruptly cut off. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the pair, but as her gaze drifted solely onto Inuyasha, her jaw dropped.

He stood at the same tall height that she remembered, but his previous long flowing silver hair was now jet black, flowing in silky waves down his back. She could have sworn that his eyes had been an amber color, but now sapphire blue eyes stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

When she had been in the bathroom, and later, in her bedroom, she thought that she saw a set of cute little dog ears resting on top of his head, but now there were none.

This morning he had been wearing a red haori, and now he wore a short sleeved forest green shirt with a pair of loose fitting faded jeans.

He looked like any other teenage guy in Tokyo.

Her mouth opened and closed, she was without words.

Her mother must have understood her dilemma, because she said, "Inuyasha had been trying on his costume for Gramps. You know, for the winter festival play. This year we're doing a reenactment of the Shikon no Tama legend."

Her astonishment slowly began to fade away; her eyes still held several inquiries as she said, "This morning I was in a rush and we didn't get to go over things thoroughly. So, not to be rude or anything, Inuyasha, but why are you staying with us?"

His dark blue eyes darted over to Hitomi.

"Oh, a friend of mine at work has just passed away. To be more specific, Izayoi Taisho was the mother of Inuyasha here. He has only just turned seventeen, and they would have put him in foster care."

"He would have most likely been pulled out of his private school and been torn away from his friends, I couldn't stand watching him be put through all of that. So he should be staying with us for a while."

At this point, Inuyasha knew it was his cue to start talking, they'd only rehearsed it how many times, "I don't want to be any more trouble to you, Kagome. I feel as if I owe you a greater apology for today," Inuyasha found himself blushing at the whole fiasco of this morning, and without knowing it, the hint of color added more credibility of his apology into Kagome's mind.

"I was in just as much shock as you were. But the thing was, I didn't want your mother to see how upset I was…"

Kagome nodded, that explained the tears…

"And then I knocked you over, I didn't know if you were hurt or not…"

That explained the shouting about he was worried about her…

"But then… and you started acting like I…and then you started screaming…and I'm really, really sorry, Kagome." he finished.

A warm smile spread over Kagome's face like an infection. How could she have thought that this sweet and shy guy was a homicidal psychopathic Peeping Tom? She cursed at herself for blurting everything to Hojo and Eri.

Even if she explained things to them, she was positive that they still wouldn't trust Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Inuyasha." she said looking down, she sensed that his mother wasn't a very safe topic to discuss, but she just had to say how sorry she was. She couldn't imagine being an orphan, her Dad had been in a terrible car accident ten years ago, and she didn't think that she would ever be able to cope with the loss of her mother.

"It's alright." he said.

There was a short silence.

"Well, I have to run to the super market, so I guess I'll leave you to it then." Hitomi said, grabbing her car keys off of the kitchen counter. I have to run some other errands, so don't expect me home any time soon. Here's thirty dollars for pizza; Sota should be home within the hour, and Gramps should be home in a few, depending on how many items he chose to bid on." Hitomi smiled.

_Somewhere else in Tokyo…_

"Here we have the ancient talisman of the Water Nymph, L'eau. Hanging on the wall of your shrine, this will put up a barrier around your sacred buildings from harmful and potentially deadly storms. Our beginning price will start at one thousand dollars." An elderly woman with obscenely large spectacles read from a small note card, a silver necklace dangling from her hand.

"One thousand dollars." An elderly man sitting next to Grandpa said, raising a number card.

"One thousand for 22B, any other bidders?" the old woman asked, her magnified eyes scanning the practically empty room.

Grandpa glared at the only other occupant sitting in the room besides himself. There was a hefty pile of won artifacts on the floor by the man's feet. Grandpa had just as large a pile resting on the chair next to him, but he wasn't going to let this old coot win this one.

Oh no.

"One thousand ten." Grandpa said loudly, raising his number card.

"One thousand ten from 21B, are there any other bids?"

The other man shot him a challenging glower; his drooping eyes narrowed. "One thousand twenty!" he shouted. "Bring it on, old man," he mouthed to Grandpa.

Grandpa bristled, this man chose the wrong day to mess with Mr. Higurashi.

"One thousand thirty!" he said.

_Back at the Higurashi Shrine…_

"Okay, Mom," Kagome said. Hitomi smiled at her oldest daughter and pecked her on this cheek with a passing kiss. "Bye honey, bye Inuyasha," she said as she stepped out of the front door.

Inuyasha stood there uncertainly. He knew that he was being stupid for acting so awkward around Kagome, but _this _Kagome didn't set him free from his prison of the Sacred Tree. _This _Kagome never shattered the Sacred Jewel. _This _Kagome never got so upset over his dutiful feelings toward Kikyo.

_This _Kagome never shared her first kiss with him.

Physically, yes.

Mentally, no.

He glanced down at the silver band on his ring finger that she had given him only just the day before. Apparently he looked human to Kagome, going by her reaction. Yet, his ears were still there, his hair was still white as far as he could tell, in his eyes he looked his normal half demon self.

Oh well…

Kagome coughed; breaking the silence.

His eyes darted up to meet hers nervously, "So…" he tried. He didn't know what to talk about with Kagome now. She didn't know the truth about his past, what if she did find out, and despised him just like almost everyone else did?

"So…" she smiled, "You go to a private school? Which one?" she asked.

Inuyasha gulped softly, praying to the gods that he could remember each and every detail that he and Hitomi had discussed earlier; he sat down at the table across from Kagome; putting on his cool and collected mask that he had used to wear constantly; but lately he hadn't had to.

"I go to St. Miroku's, it's about…thirty minutes away." he finished. He internally scowled.

_St. Miroku's? Hah, that would be the day, wouldn't it? That man is incapable of being a saint._

"Oh," she said, "I've never heard of it. So tell me about yourself."

"You tell me first."

"What? About you? I don't know you."

"That's not what I…" he drifted of, his irritated voice halting when he noticed her teasing smile.

God, that girl was annoying!

But he loved her. Her mischievous smile making her more endearing, in his eyes.

"Tell me about yourself first." he said.

She sighed, "Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi—as you probably already know—I will be sixteen years old in September, my favorite color is purple, my favorite food is nothing real fancy—macaroni and cheese, I have a fat cat called Buyo, my best friends are Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi...Now, what about you?"

Kagome noticed that she didn't mention Hojo…

For some reason, she didn't want to tell Inuyasha just yet, and this befuddled her to no end.

"Well, I'm Inuyasha Taisho, and I turned seventeen yesterday," Inuyasha practically snorted, he turned nineteen in demon years...he was probably older than Hitomi if they went by human years. "My favorite color is green, my favorite food is ramen, I don't have any pets, and my best friends are Sango and Miroku."

"Miroku?" Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Don't you go to St. Miroku's?"

"Yes, Miroku is a descendant, sure swells his head up quite a bit." Inuyasha smiled.

"Will I ever meet Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

_You already have, Kagome!_

"Hmm, maybe one day…"

"Really? Great! Okay, well I guess I should order dinner. Do you like any particular topping?" Kagome asked.

"Topping?" Inuyasha frowned, Hitomi hadn't discussed 'pizza.'

"Yes, _pizza toppings_, Inuyasha. You know, pepperoni, mushrooms, peppers, anchovies? I really hope that you don't like anchovies, they're just plain old gross." She said.

_Think, Inuyasha, think!_

"Well…what do you like? It doesn't matter to me."

"Mushrooms it is, then." Kagome grinned and walked over to the telephone on the kitchen wall and dialed the nearest pizza delivery restaurant.

"Mushrooms it is." Inuyasha agreed.

The front door was swung open and closed rather noisily. "Kagome! I'm hooooome!" Sota shouted. Inuyasha's ears went back for a split second.

Damn, that kid was loud.

Sota walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Inuyasha.

What an imposing sight, Inuyasha mused, he didn't exactly look like every other scrawny human teenager his supposed age.

He smirked.

"Who's that, Kagome?" Sota asked with wide eyes, almost in pure awe.

_Oh no, and so it begins…_he thought, noticing the idolization forming in the little boy's brown eyes already.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha. He'll be staying with us for a long time." She said, her ear pressed against the phone.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Sota said with a large grin, "I'm Sota, and I'll be ten in October. Do you like video games? I love them, I wanna be a video game designer when I grow up, but Gramps doesn't want me to, but Mom says…"

"And Inuyasha cares?" Kagome smiled.

"Shut up, Kagome," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

She didn't get to answer, "Yes, I'd like to order one large mushroom pizza…hand tossed…no…sure…hold on," she covered the mouth piece of the phone, "Do you guys want wings?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sota exclaimed.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, mild…ranch dressing…twenty minutes? Okay, bye." She hung up the phone on the wall.

"So as I was saying, why would Inuyasha care?"

"Because he's awesome, that's why."

"You've known him for two minutes!" Kagome laughed.

"But still, can't you just tell? How could he not be!"

"Yeah, Kagome. How can you not tell that I'm completely awesome?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I take it back, Sota, I'm sure that Inuyasha _does _care. I'm sure he has the exact same life goal, you both will get along just fine." Kagome said in amusement.

"Really! Oh my god, Inuyasha you have to play me on Destroyer 3000! Come on!" he said, dragging his new friend towards the living room. Inuyasha sent Kagome a look that clearly shouted 'Help me!'

Kagome just smiled and waved.

She chuckled to herself as both boys exited the kitchen, she had already taken an instant liking to Inuyasha, and apparently, so had Sota.

0

0

Kagome lay in her bed tossing and turning, she was frowning, perspiration dripping down her forehead.

_A burly panther, no…tiger…Kagome couldn't tell, was chasing her through a lush forest. She batted protruding branches and bushes out of the way as she stumbled over her own feet; scrambling to get away._

_She didn't have to look back to know that yellow eyes were watching her with a sinister glint in them._

"_Tell me, Kagome. How does it feel to be living in constant nightmares?" a raspy voice emitted from the bloodthirsty tiger._

"_Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted, her legs were beginning to ache, but she couldn't stop, she'd be eaten alive._

"_Is little Kagome frightened? I'll spare you your pathetic excuse of a life if you tell me why…" it taunted._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed, faltering in her brisk run as she stumbled over a tree root._

"_Oh, but you do, Kagome. Now, I'll give you another chance to save your worthless life. Where is Kagura?"_

"_Stop it!" Kagome cried, "I have no idea who Kagura is, just STOP IT!" Tears were running down her scratched and bruised face._

"_Ah, I see we haven't learned our lesson, have we? Well, I'll spare you your next painful death by saying, ask your friend Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll know _something _about her…"_

_Kagome screamed as the carnivore jumped onto her back…_

Kagome bolted upright in her bed. She noticed that tear droplets were mingling with sweat. She let a dry sob tear from her lips as she buried her face into her knees. Why was she having those dreams!

Kagome sighed and walked into her bathroom, there was no point in going back to sleep. She was in dire need of a shower.

0

0

0

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all so very much! Please review and make my day!**

♥ **Much love,**

**Alyssa**


	9. Some Secrets are Better Off Untold

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha just as much as you do (unless you're Rumiko Takahashi, of course)**

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! Yay! Actually, at the rate I was going when I first published this, I have no doubt that I could have hit 200 by now if I weren't so lazy and updated regularly. It's quite depressing really how I don't hear from my original reviewers anymore. Well, except for a select few (I love you guys!) So I hope that it catches their interest again soon, but in the meantime, I need everyone else to review! Either way, I will continue updating until this is finished, but it'll make me feel better if you review…**

Chapter 9: Some Secrets Are Better Off Untold

**Dedicated to my 100th reviewer, InuyashaKagome love fan!**

0

0

"Bye, Inuyasha!" Sota called as he was forcibly pushed out of the threshold of the front door. Kagome gave him a sheepish grin as she closed the door behind her brother and herself, "Bye, Inuyasha." she said.

Inuyasha only smiled at the space that said siblings had been occupying moments ago. He was glad that he had a place in their hearts again, even if it was as miniscule as they come. He sighed and poked at his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Inuyasha," Hitomi said.

He lifted his head to see what the woman sitting across from him wanted. "What?" he asked; resting his head on his hand.

"We have much to do today." she said, standing up and clearing off the table of plates that Kagome and Sota had eaten their breakfast off of.

"Like what? I thought you had to go to work or something." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. He had wanted to go visit Sango and Miroku today, but apparently Kagome's mother had quite different plans.

He winced at the mental picture of his friends faces, they were most likely absolutely fuming and the sooner that he went back for a visit; the sooner that they could calm down.

"Well actually, I'm an artist, and I am stationed at a public recreation building with several other wonderful artists. So, I kind of make my own schedule. After Kagome's father's death, the insurance from his business, Higurashi and Remiko Publications, has given us a salary to live off ten life times. But I like to stay busy."

Inuyasha's ears had perked up in interest.

"But we need to get you private schooling, Inuyasha, if you are to remain here. Kagome is a smart girl; she'll notice something is amiss sooner than you think."

"_Schooling?_ You mean with those books and those tests that Kagome is always running off to take!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I don't want to!"

Hitomi chuckled, "Nor does hardly any other teen. But Inuyasha, we have no choice in the matter. In fact, I have already called up a private tutor. She had placed an ad in the newspaper for you, in fact," Hitomi raised an eyebrow, "She said for you to contact her for tutoring purposes."

"_What?_ Why would you answer that kind of ad! Clearly it is a demon from my past!"

"Ah, but you are correct, Inuyasha." Hitomi smiled.

Inuyasha gaped at the middle aged woman, "Then why the hell are you going along with this!"

"Would you like to know her name, Inuyasha?" Hitomi asked calmly.

"Damn right I do!" Inuyasha shouted, his face flushing with anger.

"Kagura. Kagura Taisho." Hitomi smiled.

All of the color drained from Inuyasha's face, leaving him ashen. His mouth was opening and closing but no coherent words were being formed. All that Inuyasha could think was, 'WHAT!'

K-Kagura? _Taisho! _Oh my god…

"She mated with SESSHOMARU!" he yelled, "Oh my god, my brother's here! Where is the little good for nothing bast…"

"Inuyasha…" Hitomi sighed softly.

"And when I get my hands on him he'll wish that he was never born. Damn cretin, he's probably hobbling along with a cane by now, I can take him…"

"Inu_yasha…_"

"He probably has mini little Sesshomaru and Kagura freaks running around too! How could such an icy asshole reproduce!"

"Inuyasha," she smiled in amusement, never raising her voice.

"What?" he asked, showing heights of irritation.

"Have you asked yourself exactly _why _she would have placed an ad in the paper? From the way I take it, apparently you weren't very close with her or your brother in the past."

"Damn straight, we weren't!"

"You didn't answer my question, Inuyasha." Hitomi said.

"Probably to lure me into a trap, that's what! They've waited five hundred years to finish me off, and now they have the chance! Oh no, they can't kill me if I get to them first…"

"Inuyasha, I think that you should take the chance, I mean, maybe she could be able to help; maybe she'll be able to help Kagome." She said with sad eyes.

He hesitated in the words he had been about to spurt about the whole evilness of his brother and his mate, noticing the melancholy light glistening in Kagome's mother's eyes.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright."

A large grin was plastered on Hitomi's face. "Wonderful. Now, we have to meet her in an hour, so go take a shower and put on a different set of the clothes that we bought you yesterday at the mall."

Inuyasha frowned in puzzlement.

"Shower?"

Hitomi shook her head, her grin never vanishing. "Come on, Inuyasha, you have a lot to learn."

0

0

"Well?" Naraku asked to a hooded figure bowing at his very feet. The shrouded individual never raised their eyes to meet those of their master's.

"As you suspected, Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha are indeed currently at the Higurashi shrine," a silky deep male voice said.

"The girl—her memory…" Naraku pressed.

"Is altered. Had quite a nasty fright at the sight of the half breed."

"Inform me of the situation in detail." Naraku said dangerously.

The hooded figure nodded without a passing glance, "Yes, Naraku. The girl's mother, Hitomi, had gotten Inuyasha a concealing ring; he appears as his human self. And as you probably already know, the well is sealed."

"And Kagura? Have you gotten any information on her location?"

A satisfactory smirk graced the figure's cold lips, "Inuyasha is to meet her in an hour's time to arrange tutoring lessons."

Naraku's mouth turned upwards in a sadistic smile.

"Very well, you may leave."

0

0

Inuyasha watched the seemingly endless rain droplets slide down the glass window. He was entranced by the sheer beauty of such a simple thing. Inuyasha was riding in Hitomi's car, on their way to meet Kagura.

Inuyasha scowled.

Hitomi pulled her car up to a large city building.She shut off the engine and smiled, "This is it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could feel his pulse quicken as he fumbled around with the thing called a seat belt; and after a short while, breaking free from its constraints. He smiled in fulfillment by the small accomplished task as he opened the passenger door; stepping outside.

It was still pouring, so Kagome's mother yelled to him, "Come on, let's hurry out of the rain!" He watched with a raised eyebrow as she sprinted away.

He shrugged and ran at his 'human' speed.

Inuyasha definitely wasn't as dumb as some may think; he knew not to run at his normal pace when anyone could be watching.

That would just be disastrous.

His keen eyes made out the building sign throughout the falling rain.

'Taisho Law Executives' it read.

Inuyasha almost laughed out loud.

He followed Hitomi into the building, walking into a warm and well lit lobby. Hitomi spotted a desk in the center of the room and made a bee line for it. There was a woman that looked to be in her early fifties sitting at the desk with a tiny headset residing in her ears.

Inuyasha looked around the vast lobby; there were dozens of people waiting on couches and chairs; all seemingly quite impatient.

"I'm really sorry about that, Mr…? Halsho? Mr. Halsho. Well, we're already quite booked as it is…"

"Excuse me." Hitomi said politely.

A look of annoyance graced the woman's features, she said, "Please, take a number and wait with all of our other valuable customers," As if automatically. "Oh no, Mr. Halsho, I was talking to a customer. As you were saying? Ah, yes, we'd absolutely love to help you. How about Monday at…"

"Excuse me; I have an appointment to meet Mrs. Kagura Taisho, I sincerely doubt that she'll be too happy with my tardiness," Hitomi said icily, all friendliness evaporated from her kind face. If there was one thing in this world that Hitomi did not like; it was a rude person.

The woman visibly paled and said, "Hold on for a minute, Mr. Halsho." She removed her headset and a fake smile graced her thin lips, "Name, please?"

"Higurashi, Hitomi and Taisho, Inuyasha."

The woman's jaw dropped, noticing Inuyasha for the first time. "Excuse me for asking, Mr. Taisho, but do you have any relation to the owner?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

Inuyasha scowled, again, "Yes, unfortunately. My brother and his m—wife want to see me," he said.

She smiled widely and pressed a button on her headset, "Mr. Taisho, your guests have arrived." She nodded and said, "I will."

"Go on up." she said. Hitomi and Inuyasha missed the outraged glares shot at them from the edgy individuals sitting in the waiting room.

0

0

Kagome chewed nervously on the end of her pencil; adding more nicks to the previous several. Her eyes darted to the clock that was moving slower than molasses on a freezing day; back down to her Geometry Chapter test.

She softly groaned and ran a hand through her long hair, shifting in her seat.

Kagome saw numerous students scratching away on their papers, and this only frustrated the sixteen year old even more. Math, she thought bitterly, had never been her bright spot.

She had always done better in Literature and the Arts.

But that didn't really help her at the moment, did it?

Thirty excruciatingly long minutes later, the bell chimed throughout the vast school building. Kagome sighed as she looked down at her test; shaking her head as she stood up, handing in what she had completed.

Someone wrapped their arms around her from behind and gave her cheek a kiss.

Kagome smiled with a faint blush, "Hey, Hojo."

"Hi there." he smiled, turning her around to face him. "How do you think you did?" he asked.

Another groan escaped her lips as she let her head fall on his chest miserably.

"Awful." she sighed deeply.

Hojo patted her back awkwardly and stepped away. "So, uh, how are things with that guy going?" Hojo asked with dark concern shining brightly in his eyes.

Kagome's heart beat sped up at the thought of Inuyasha. She had made him seem like some sick and dangerous delinquent. But by far, she could definitely tell that he was neither; especially if his mother liked him enough to be his temporary guardian, and by how well he got along with Sota.

She looked up into Hojo's eyes a moment later, "He's really nice, actually. I was wrong to think the worst of the situation. His mother just died, so he'll be living with us until he graduates." Kagome said.

Hojo gave her one of his 'looks.'

"What?" she asked.

"I still don't trust that guy. You told me that he…"

"Hojo! I said it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions, _I_ was wrong. Believe me, Hojo, if there were something inappropriate going on; Inuyasha wouldn't be in our household for long."

"Oh, so now you both are the best of buddies? Two peas in a pod?" Hojo asked, narrowing his eyes in accusation.

"I've only known him for a little over a day! But, yes, he is someone that I could easily befriend."

"Or more." Hojo said, "It's clear that he…"

"Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly, "What gives you the right to say something like that! What do you think I am!" Her face was flushed in anger and embarrassment. She slapped him on the cheek in front of her whole departing Geometry class and stomped away.

How could he think that!

Did he have no trust, faith, or respect in her!

Hojo didn't even _know _Inuyasha!

_Nor do you…_a small voice whispered in her head. Kagome frowned as she unchained her bicycle and began to ride home.

0

0

Inuyasha gawked at the woman standing before him. Kagura stood straight with a confident posture. She wore a pair of black pin striped slacks with a matching suit jacket over a white silk shirt. Her feet were clad in a pair of black heels; her hair tied up in a loose bun.

He noticed that she still wore her ever famous fan chopsticks. Her face was made up elegantly with a rose colored lipstick. Her demon features were visibly gone, thought the only rings that she was wearing was a large diamond engagement ring and her wedding bands.

An amused smile spread on her face, "Come in Inuyasha—Hitomi, have a seat."

They complied.

She sat down, herself, at her desk; clasping her hands and leaning forward. "I assume you have several questions for me, Inuyasha," she said.

"I see you're not as stupid as you look, Kagura." Inuyasha spat.

Her amused smile only grew bigger, "Ah, I see you haven't changed much. But it is excused because of the five hundred years that you have skipped. Please, Inuyasha, ask away civilly."

"Civilly!"

"Civilly, Inuyasha," she repeated.

He gritted his teeth but nonetheless lowered his voice, "What's going on?"

"That is quite general."

"Fine! What happened to Kagome, you bitch! Since you helped put her this way! How do we fix her memory! And everyone else's!"

"Inuyasha, do you know how much I hated being under the control of Naraku? Do you realize how much I loathed serving him? I never wanted to harm Kagome, and clearly, it wasn't I who did, though that is no excuse."

"Damn straight!"

She sighed; closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

Hitomi spoke up for the first time, "Inuyasha, please be reasonable and listen to what she has to say…" Hitomi said quietly.

Kagura smiled at the woman.

"Actually, Inuyasha, do you not wonder why I am free of Naraku's clutches?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

"As much as I'd wish to answer affirmative to your inquiry, I am afraid I cannot. Naraku is still alive and breathing. Though, if it weren't for me; you and Kagome would have returned to a land of evil and darkness, a land of desolation."

"Make your point already," Inuyasha said inspecting his claws invisible to everyone except himself.

"Inuyasha, Naraku does not have the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha perked up in his seat his eyes wide, "When I was instructed to take both remaining shards from Kagome, I did, but I only returned one to Naraku."

Inuyasha was speechless.

Hitomi asked, "What did you do with the remaining shard?"

Kagura bit her lip in a nervous manner and sighed, "Hitomi, Inuyasha; some secrets are better off untold—at least for the time being. I think that it would be to your disadvantage if I revealed that information to you."

Inuyasha grew angry again, "Listen, Kagura, I want to know how to help Kagome, and you are going to tell me _now_," he spat dangerously.

Her eyes grew soft as she watched the heartbroken expression on the hanyou's face. She leaned forward and said, "Inuyasha, I _am _going to help you. It is not my place to tell you that; Kagome must figure it out on her own," at the furious look on his face she hastily said, "I am under _orders_, Inuyasha."

"But in the meantime, I must accommodate you to the present day, Inuyasha. Believe me when I say that you aren't going back." she said softly.

"What!" he shouted.

"The well has been sealed for your safety purposes. You may only open it once—and only once to travel to the past and return. I have no power over this, believe me."

"THEN WHO THE HELL DOES!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagura looked down at her desk, her lips pressed together. "Things will most likely work themselves out, Inuyasha. It is my job to teach you the ways of modern life. That is my only duty, I have no power over anything else, nor do I have it to reveal who does. I understand your frustration Inuyasha, I have changed over the course of the years."

Inuyasha slumped back in his seat in defeat, "When do we start?" he asked weakly.

"Tomorrow at seven in the morning. Would it be alright, Mrs. Higurashi, if you would drive Inuyasha back into the city until my husband and I can arrange transportation services?" she asked.

Hitomi nodded.

"Oh how could I have forgotten, where is my no good excuse for a brother? Too scared to show his face?"

"If only, little brother, if only," a familiar male voice sounded.

Inuyasha's head shot to the corner of the room. His brother was languidly stretched on a chair, and, had apparently been there for a while.

He was wearing a navy blue suit; long platinum blonde hair tied back in an elegant ponytail. His eyes were a dark blue to rival Inuyasha's own human eyes. So _that _was what Sesshomaru would look like as a human.

"You!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I," Sesshomaru said, the amused smile that had graced Kagura's lips a few times during their conversation showing on his face. "I see you haven't changed. I am here to _help _you, Inuyasha, five hundred years siblingless have opened my eyes."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha scowled.

Hitomi arose, noticing the tension Inuyasha felt, "Same place?" she asked; Kagura nodded, "See you then, come on Inuyasha," she said softly. He stood up to follow her but was stopped by his brother's warning.

"It is of the utmost importance that you keep your visits in secret, Inuyasha. The whereabouts or knowledge of my wife could be potentially dangerous and fatal to the entire situation."

Inuyasha nodded, walking out of the door.

0

0

**I cannot say this enough, if you read the story that I have put my time and effort to write, please use a little of yours and review, it would be greatly appreciated. This story won't be as long as you may think. I'm picturing maybe six or seven more chapters and an epilogue. The epilogue is already written ;) I may or may not write the intended sequel, but if I do, I will have it completely written before it is posted. I have _definitely _learned my lesson about W.I.P's.**

♥ **Much love,**

**Alyssa**


	10. Eight Year Old!

**Title: The Depths of Your Love**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with a life changing decision. It will test the depths of their love. 'Yet she always came back to him when she fled. And he'd always be waiting.'**

**Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, SessKagura**

**A/N: Hello once again! The story will be moving on a little bit…yay! This chapter will contain some background info and such. I have a question though, did any of you go 'wtf!' when you saw the new ratings system? I sure did. Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I _did _reassure you that I will always update eventually. I won't ever give up on this story. And lets all give a round of applause to InuLvr7 for telling me to get my ass up and finish the chapter (not literally of course) As soon as I read her review I finished it! (Granted, I didn't check my email until 6 days after she sent it)**

Chapter 10: Eight Year Old!

**Dedicated to InuLvr7**

0

0

Asa Yu Jie Kimichi. Now, that is a name that not many would remember now a days. Though, for many a year, the mere thought of the name would send a grown man into shudders. The people who knew Asa; the people who _really knew her_, were naturally long gone and buried.

The sixteen year old young beauty convicted on false charges; burned in front of all of the villagers eyes. All except for a fair few. They were; of course, the people who actually knew her.

Asa's mother, a widower in a village of flourish, couldn't understand how her daughter was capable of committing such a heinous crime of infidelity. As a child Asa was for the most part soft spoken and kind to every one alike and different. From day one, Asa's mother knew that she was a special child; a gifted child.

At the age of only six Asa had begun to show her spiritual powers, and thus, began her training as a young miko. At the age of fourteen, Asa was plenty old enough to settle down with someone who would take care of her, and Asa's mother had chosen the most respectable and loyal man in the entire village to be her betrothed.

Asa hadn't been all too ecstatic about the situation, but she knew that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Jadonmoni Kimichi was a wealthy and amiable merchant who kept the village thriving with life. He had wanted her as his young bride.

So during the summer of her fifteenth birthday Asa was married to Jadonmoni and immediately was moved into his residence to stay. She continued her lessons as a married woman and found pride and joy in helping the villagers in any way she could—whether it was healing or helping the elderly perform chores.

Almost a year later, Tsuyaoi Dai had confessed to having an affair with Asa and pleaded for forgiveness.

The rest of the story is history.

Asa had been in the beginnings of her life ahead of her, but she never had the chance to grow old, bearing children of her own. This is why her innocent soul was born into another.

Ying was her name.

Awoken to a smoldering village with no memory whatsoever, she had run. Running and running until she stumbled upon a poor farmer. Sheltering and caring for Ying had developed a close relationship, and when Ying turned sixteen they were married.

Ying gave birth to three beautiful children.

They went by the names of Amaya, Kikyo, and Kaede.

0

0

Miroku glanced at the cart full of their possessions and gifts from the villagers. It seemed as though they had made several friends of this village, and, it also seemed as thought gossip spread like a wildfire around here.

He and Sango had decided to return to Sango's village and rebuild it. They would gather people from various towns that they passed through to help the town grow and prosper. Sango had come to him a week ago telling him that she loved him and asking him if he was serious about his feelings for her.

Why did she even need to ask?

It wasn't doing her well to sit around all day watching the well for their friends—no—Inuyasha and Kagome were considered their family. He saw heart break every time he looked at his beloved and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to forget.

For, Miroku knew that if they were destined to cross paths again, then it would happen when it was meant to. Waiting wouldn't further time, it would only make it pass slower, excruciatingly slower.

When Miroku proposed the idea of rebuilding her home village, at first Sango had been straightforward with the answer 'no.' Her reasoning was that they needed to be around for when Inuyasha and Kagome returned, and when they did; they needed to resume hunting Naraku.

But, oh Sango…couldn't she see that Inuyasha and Kagome were most likely _not _coming back?

Ever.

This hurt Miroku so much, the painful truth. As a child with a hole in your hand that could suck enormous demons into nonexistence; he wasn't particularly well-liked; therefore Inuyasha and Kagome had been his first real friends.

As he gazed at Sango sitting in the cart next to him; he gave her a reassuring smile. Everything would be alright, in time.

Everything would be alright.

Miroku knew he'd be with Sango for eternity; he just knew.

They'd rebuild the village, and grow stronger for that inevitable day in which their paths met with Naraku's. For this reason, they knew that they couldn't bring Shippo along. He would be in a constant danger, and the young kitsune needed a sturdy home.

This broke their hearts further.

Miroku and Sango waved at the villagers, nearing tears when they saw the trembling fox demon clinging to Kaede's leg.

0

0

Inuyasha sat at the foot of the staircase, distractedly picking at the carpet covering it when he heard Hitomi walk down the steps. As she passed she gave him a cheery, "Good morning, Inuyasha," and walked to the hall closet; pulling her jacket on.

"Morning, Hitomi." Inuyasha mumbled.

She walked into the kitchen and came back out with her purse and car keys. "Ready?" she smiled.

"As I'll ever be."

"Great, come on. There might be traffic."

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and followed Hitomi out of the door.

0

0

Kagome shut her locker door and began to walk towards her homeroom. On her way, she saw Hojo struggling with a large book at his own locker. Her steps visibly quickened as she passed with him without so much as a 'hello.'

Walking into the classroom, she made her way over to her desk. Almost immediately, Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi rushed over to her.

"Kagome! Is it really true about that guy that's living with you?" Ayumi asked in a loud whisper.

"And did you really slap Hojo!" Yuki added.

"What's going on, Kagome? Spill!" Eri exclaimed.

Kagome noticed the curious glances from her classmates and with a nervous laugh said, "It isn't the best time to discuss this, guys."

"Fine, but after school you are going to tell us every single detail!" Yuki said.

"Okay, okay." Kagome said.

"Take your seats, girls," their homeroom teacher said in annoyance. "This is not the social hour; I believe you know the rules."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki all mumbled soft apologies as they went back to their desks.

Kagome sighed and slid down into her seat. She tapped her pencil against her desk repeatedly as she thought about Hojo, and how she had just simply slid by him! Girlfriends were not supposed to hide from their boyfriends like that!

That just wasn't how it worked!

She was supposed to go up to him and apologize for slapping him, and explain that he had hurt her feelings by insinuating that she would just up and…and…with someone who she barely knew and might she add, wasn't her boyfriend!

Okay, so maybe she was still a little mad…

Understatement. She was still really mad and offended.

Hojo would be the one to apologize—that is, if he could find her.

0

0

Inuyasha waved at Hitomi's retreating car, and with a deep breath; stepped inside the building. Inuyasha could sense all of the edgy eyes on him yet again as he walked over to the secretary's desk.

"I'm here to see my brother." Inuyasha said gruffly to the older woman.

She hurriedly said into her headset, "Just a moment Mrs. Billingsly." Her gaze lifted up to Inuyasha. "Of course, Mr. Taisho. It's a pleasure to see you again," the secretary smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner. Inuyasha could tell that her teeth were slightly yellowed.

"I'm sure it is," he responded indifferently.

As he headed towards the elevator, a man who looked to be in his early thirties rose from his seat in the lobby and called out, "Why does _he _get to go right on in? I have been waiting here for three hours! Three hours! Who do you think you are!"

Inuyasha's steps halted. He turned around and calmly walked over to the angry man. "And your name is?" he asked flatly.

"Carl. Carl Nguyen."

"Well, Carl Nguyen, my name is Inuyasha Taisho, and I am part owner of this firm. Kindly let yourself out, I believe you know the way."

0

0

Sesshomaru chuckled at his younger brother. "Part owner, Inuyasha?" His flaxen eyebrows were raised.

"It's close enough. That man was one little shit that didn't deserve your time."

"Oh? I'm glad that you think so highly of me, little brother. I would have thought that you would've wished people like him onto me. I didn't know you cared, I'm touched." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sesshomaru. You are a down right bastard."

"But I'm not a little shit, though?" Sesshomaru cracked a smile.

Inuyasha kept his expression straight, he _did not _laugh OR smile with his brother unless said brother was in mortal peril in which case he would laugh _at _aforementioned brother.

Inuyasha only grunted a response and looked away.

This only caused Sesshomaru to chuckle again. "Well, little brother, I suppose we should end our little chit chat so that you can get down to business and expand your lack of knowledge."

Inuyasha sent him a glare.

Kagura cracked open the door, "Are you two quite finished yet?" She asked.

"Quite," Sesshomaru answered, smirk still in place.

"Wonderful," Kagura answered sarcastically, "Inuyasha, would you please come with me? I have a room prepared for your lessons."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her without saying anything to Sesshomaru. His brother had gotten just damn creepy. Creepy was simply the only word to describe his behavior.

Kagura gave him a smile as she shut the door after them and they walked down the hall.

The whole lot of them were acting creepy!

Kagura opened a door at the end of the hall, and Inuyasha soon followed. Inside appeared to be a very large room with shelves and shelves of books. There were two large desks facing each other, and behind the desk closet to the windows there was this big black board thingy on wheels.

At another part of the room, there were a few white box things that looked like windows with a black view. There was also a sitting area with two sofas and a coffee table in between.

The room was lit by hanging lamps from the ceiling.

"Welcome to your new classroom, Inuyasha." Kagura smiled as she walked over to the desk in front of the black board thing and sat down. "Please have a seat," she said, gesturing to the desk mere feet in front of hers.

Inuyasha hesitated before he walked over to the desk and sat down stiffly.

"Before we start, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what the hell is all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked in half wonder.

"Well, behind me is a chalkboard that I will use to write on in our lessons, and those over there are called computers. We'll talk about those later," she stated.

"Oh, okay," Inuyasha nodded trying to seem indifferent— as if he wasn't practically jumping out of his seat in curiosity.

"I know that you know the basics—simple reading, writing, and math. But, today, we're going to determine where exactly you're at educationally, and then we'll start from there.

0

Inuyasha slammed the door of the Higurashi residence after being dropped off by a large black limousine. "I have the knowledge of an eight year old, she says! AN EIGHT YEAR OLD!"

0

0

"Now Sota, you should really stop playing those juvenile games! A future shrine caretaker has no need to play video games that contain fighting. Now, what would _really _be useful is a historical legends class." Grandpa said as he walked into the living room, watching Sota beat Inuyasha at the video games once again.

"But _Gramps_! I told you; I don't wanna be a shrine caretaker! I'm goin' to be a game designer!" Sota whined.

"Of course you aren't! I've told _you_ countless times that I will not tolerate an outsider upholding the maintenance of this holy ground!"

"Holy ground?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"But of course, young man! Have you not heard of the legend of the hanyou? The Shikon no Tama!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Inuyasha mentally winced, before he said flatly, "Yes, I think I might have."

"Well did you not know that on this very ground, the ancient priestess sealed the blasted demon to the Goshinboku tree to rot? She conquered a great evil here and was honored as being one of the greatest priestesses alive! It happed right outside, my boy, and right outside!" Grandpa said in excitement.

"Really?" Inuyasha said without emotion, but on the inside he was screaming at the old man. I'M the hanyou that was sealed to the tree! I WASN'T left there to rot, Kagome FREED me; she LOVED me dammit!

Sota sighed, "Give it a rest Gramps. I'm sure Inuyasha _really_ cares about some old fairytale with a bad ending," he muttered crossly as he bit his lip in concentration, staring at the screen.

"Well _of course _he does."

"You're getting loony in your old age Gramps. You may have only turned seventy three on Tuesday but you act a hundred." Sota said.

"Hear, hear!" Kagome said with a wide grin as she walked inside. She sat down next to her brother and gave him a high five, "Gramps, lighten up on him, would you?"

Grandpa bristled, "I will do no such thing! I tell you—kids these days!" he said walking out of the room in a huff.

Sota sighed, but never lifting his gaze from the screen, "What is his problem?"

Kagome giggled and softly bumped him in the arm with her shoulder, "It's Gramps, Sota, what did you expect?"

Sota rolled his eyes……

"…YEEEESSSS!" Sota shouted in triumph. He had beaten Inuyasha once more. The poor guy hadn't even stood a chance, Kagome thought in amusement. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha and noted that he was smiling affectionately at Sota.

He seemed to feel her eyes on him, for, his gentle smile shifted onto her.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

His smile was perfect in every retrospect; his teeth white and straight. He had a handsome face accentuated by a strong jaw and straight nose. His sapphire blue eyes sparkling; thick black lashes accompanying his stunning eyes. A few midnight black tresses had fallen loose from his ponytail and lovingly cupped his face.

Kagome knew she was staring, but for all that she was worth, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. Why, all of a sudden, was she noticing how gorgeous this guy was?

And then, it shattered.

"Is your _boyfriend_ coming over for dinner again tonight?" Sota teased, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Kagome tore her eyes away from Inuyasha with the faintest hint of pink staining her cheeks.

"No, he's not." Was all that she offered.

Sota shrugged, and returned his attention to the screen. "You know, if you two are having problems, you should really try to work them out. Mom and Gramps love Hojo and he always brings us gifts. You two fighting can't be healthy, Kagome," he said offhandedly.

"Should I call you Dr. Higurashi now, Sota? Who asked you anyway? Besides," Kagome said firmly, "we aren't having 'problems.'"

"Sure, that's what they all say." Sota said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And who is 'they'?"

"Besides, you—you mean?" Sota grinned.

"Hojo and I _are not _having problems!"

"That's nice to know, dear." Hitomi said, "Dinner's ready."

0

0

Kagome picked at her rice without any enthusiasm. She mildly listened to the conversation around her. "So how was your day, Sota?" Hitomi asked.

"Fine, I guess," he answered.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Fabulous," he said in deadpan.

"Gramps?" she asked.

He mumbled something that had the words 'darn', 'stubborn', and 'kids' mixed in.

"Kagome?" she tried again in exasperation.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she answered her mother.

"What's wrong, honey?" Hitomi frowned.

Sota took the liberty to answer for her. "Oh, she's just having troubles with her _boyfriend_, Mom," he smirked.

"What? Why?" Hitomi asked.

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it." Kagome repeated; feeling very self conscious sitting in front of Inuyasha. She could almost feel his gaze boring into her. She shifted in her seat.

"Alright," Hitomi frowned, "Boy, don't we have a cheery group tonight?" she inquired more to herself than to anyone else.

Kagome lifted her eyes and immediately met with an intense blue gaze. The emotions that were swirling in his sapphire depths confused her. Curiosity, concern, and…hurt were shining as clear as day.

Why did she suddenly feel like she kicked a puppy every time Sota brought Hojo up around Inuyasha?

Her pulse sped up as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and yet again tore her gaze away from his.

She shoved a mouthful of rice into her mouth.

0

0

**There you have it! Chapter 10! You know, a month or so ago, I was really frustrated with how this chapter was playing out…so I sort of abandoned it for a while. And when I opened it up again on my computer, I was able to finish it! I guess it goes to show that every once in a while you just need to move onto something else for a while. My cogs are yet again turning! Hurrah!**

**stroke-of-death: Oh, I only write quick when my cogs are turning, I'm afraid. We should be good for a few weeks now. Hmm, at this point, I really would like to try and complete this story soon. I mean, it's my first one on here and everything, but I've sort of migrated over to another fandom. Inuyasha not so much at the moment. Thanks for your review!**

**Yami Chikara: I'M GLAD! Eh heh…sorry for the wait. I have plenty of reasons for the delay, but I don't think you particularly want to hear them, do you? Thanks for the review!**

**penguinlover7: I'm glad you like it! Good luck on the story, and sorry for the little wait. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shadow: Thanks :D Sorry for the wait.**

**sleepinghanyou: Thanks! Sorry for the wait. I guess you're right—about the success part, I mean. Oh believe me, I can be weirder ;)**

**MoonKitii: Hehehe, I believe we've all done a fair share of drooling at one point or another ;) Sorry for the wait, I hope you liked it!**

**InuLvr7: I'm sorry! Really, I am! I updated, see? (Bats eyelashes) Actually, it would have been two months on Friday… eh heh…double love sent your way due to the fact that you stuck with this story since Day One, and hopefully you'll continue to do so :D**

**As for what's going on in my life? Well, I practically died giving a presentation last Friday (Friday the 13th might I add!) I got up there, started talking, and had a seven second mind blank! I'm serious! I was in mid sentence and just stopped talking! (Lowers head) On the bright side, my teacher really likes me and I got a 95!**

**Sadly, my fingernails didn't survive the whole ordeal, if you know what I mean…**

0

0

♥ **Much love,**

**Alyssa**


End file.
